Whisper
by akemiryuu
Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soontobe mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over
1. As Promised

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 1 As Promised**

A pair of sapphire blue eyes looked out into the bright world she knew to be her home. The smell of fresh air, the kiss of the summer breeze upon her cream tanned skin, the sight of the most beautiful mountains and flower filled meadows she has ever seen. This was the land of the west, her new home.

Unlike other demons she wasn't simply just moving here. She was to meet her intended and learn of him before the mating ceremony. Not only that, but she was supposed to pass a test that was bestowed upon her by her intended and, as she had heard no later then early this morning, that her intended had a close elder half brother that also wanted to put her intelligence as the princess of the east to the test.

Little did they know she too had a surprise of her own. Had they thought her to come alone, was a big mistake. She would rather knock on death's door then to allow herself to waltz into the land of another lord and ask to be slaughtered like a mere pig. She was not taking any chances.

She, being a princess knew how protective a lord was over his lands, especially when the lord happens to be a full blooded dog demon. She too was a dog demon. Their world was filled with different species of them. Oddly enough, her intended was the same species as herself. Her companion, however, was a different breed. She too was a dog demon but one with great power and great wisdom.

She took in a deep breath, and then slowly let it slip through her lips in a sigh. It had been nearly seven years since she had come here. The last time she was here she was only about the age of sixteen. Although it was not here at the home of her intended but it was here within the western lands that she was. Now, she has return at the still young age of twenty-three only to see not a single change within the natural beauty of the west that she had fallen in love with the very first time she had stepped foot within the lands.

Her sapphire blue eyes roamed the land before her. She noticed a stone wall coming into view. She averted her gaze forward and stared ahead. She was about to meet her intended whether she wanted to or not. Taking a deep breath, she waited until the carriage came to a stop. She placed her hand into the outstretched hand of her demon companion when the door was opened.

Stepping down she had noticed the unusual tension within the air that was slowly seeping through the castle walls. She inwardly shuddered. This place was somewhat filled with emptiness. It was as if the life within was gone leaving the entire castle completely deserted.

Landing her eyes upon the main entrance of the castle, she noticed Lord Inutaisho, in all his glory, smiling upon her arrival and beside him stood his beautiful mate Lady Izayoi. Her beauty was most certainly unmatched. Somehow, she found herself liking the woman, perhaps evening loving her. In all her beauty, the one thing that drew her to the woman was the warm motherly smile that graced her wrinkleless face. She couldn't help but envy her.

She bowed to them with the utmost respect. "Good afternoon, Lord Inutaisho, Lady Izayoi," she said respectfully.

Inutaisho walked over to where she stood with Izayoi at his side. "Good afternoon and welcome to our humble home," he said.

Izayoi approached and embraced her slightly catching her off guard. She returned her embrace. "Welcome Kagome," she said.

She smiled. She bowed to them once again. She noticed two people standing behind them. She took two steps back and allowed her parents to step out in front of her.

"Lord Inutaisho, it's an honor to be graced by your presence," said Lady Yura, her mother.

Inutaisho nodded towards her giving her a smile. He bowed to her father and said, "Good to see you Hiten."

Hiten returned his smile. "Inutaisho, Lady Izayoi," he said inclining his head. He looked passed them to the men behind them. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru."

The two men Kagome had seen earlier stepped forward passed their parents and stopped before them. The bowed politely to her parents then turned to bow to her. "How was your trip?" asked the man named Sesshomaru.

"Fine, thank you," she said smiling warmly. For a moment she had thought this man was her intended. Somehow, she knew she was wrong. Her gaze averted to the younger demon beside him. She smiled at him and then returned his bow.

Izayoi placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and leaned forward. "Kagome, this is Inuyasha, your fiancé," she said. "This is Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled at them brightly. "I am pleased to make you acquaintance, my lords," she said.

Sesshomaru returned her smile as did Inuyasha and Izayoi. Kagome looked at her parents as they began asking Inutaisho and Izayoi questions about the ceremonial plans that they had arranged.

Inuyasha was about to ask Kagome something when he saw her slightly sway as though she was about to fall. She placed her hand on the side of the carriage and looked behind her at the servants. She smiled at them.

He shook the thought from his mind. He came to the conclusion that she was merely shifting her weight to look at the servants that had come with them as to help with the unpacking of Kagome's things.

His thoughts however were pushed into the back of his mind when he looked at her again. As if in slow motion, he watched as she placed two fingers on her temple and fall back.

Before he could react, a demon dressed in a black cloak caught her before she hit the ground. Yura and Hiten were immediately at her side. Hiten placed his hand over his daughter's forehead and frowned. He turned to Inutaisho. "She has a fever. It would seem that her constant migraine has caused her to fall ill," he said.

Inutaisho nodded. "Jaken," he called. The toad ran from inside the castle to his side.

"Yes, Milord?" he asked.

"Prepare several rooms in the western wing for our guest," he said.

Without hesitation, Jaken complied and did what he was told. Inutaisho called for another servant to fetch the healer. He turned and waited for the cloaked demon to carry Kagome to his side before leading the way to the western wing.

xXxXx

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to stare into the worried brown orbs of her mother. She let a bright warm smile grace her face as she looked at her.

"Good morning Mother," she said.

Yura embraced her. "Oh Kagome, I was so worried," she sobbed.

Izayoi embraced her after Yura did. Kagome smiled reassuring them that she was fine. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and scanned the room. Hiten, Inutaisho and an elderly woman stood at the foot of the bed. She smiled at them.

"Kagome," Hiten started, "Sweet heart how are you feeling?"

Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed slipping the covers off her. She held onto the night stand and pushed herself up until she felt it safe for her to stand on her own. She turned to her father. "I feel a somewhat dizzy from the lack of use in my legs. Either then that, I feel fine," she said, smiling.

Hiten and Inutaisho let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. Hiten walked over to her and embraced her. Inutaisho thanked the healer and allowed her to leave. He turned back to Kagome who had been surrounded by his mate, Yura and Hiten. He was about to join them when a soft knock was heard silencing the entire room.

Inutaisho turned the door. The aura that radiated from the person behind the door was rather weak. He couldn't tell who it was. The only way to find out was to open the door. So he did.

The cloaked demon stood there barely moving. The only sign that told them this demon was still alive was the small aura that was radiating off of it. It was creepy the way it just stood there as if nothing in the world could go wrong.

Inutaisho moved to the side letting the demon in. Somehow, Kagome found relief in seeing the demon. Inutaisho knew because he saw her face light up and she smiled brightly at the demon that was slowly approaching her.

Kagome turned to Inutaisho. "Where are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"They're in the dojo, training," he answered somewhat feeling more relaxed that the cloaked figure was within the room.

Kagome turned to the cloaked demon and smiled. "I want to go outside. Can you help me?" she asked.

It only nodded. Kagome reached over to the demon and it pulled her into its chest and lifted her bridal style. It walked towards the balcony that was connected to the window and leapt over the railing bringing them straight into the courtyard.

They heard Kagome scream they giggle at the demon's actions. Izayoi rushed over to the balcony worried for Kagome. Yura and Hiten only laughed. "I wouldn't worry too much about them. She wouldn't hurt Kagome," Yura said.

"She?" Inutaisho asked. "She who?"

"The demon in the cloak. She's an old friend of Kagome's. They grew up together," Yura said.

"Ever since they became friends, they were inseparable. Even a mating wouldn't separate them. She would give her demonic life to make sure that Kagome was happy, always smiling and still breathing," Hiten said.

At that Izayoi smiled. She watched as Kagome walked around in the gardens with the demon's help. She laughed as Kagome squealed at seeing the roses that Inutaisho had hand planted for her. She felt warm arms around her and leaned into them. Turning, she lightly kissed her mate and followed him to the dinning room for lunch.

xXxXx

Kagome sighed. She loved the smell of the flowers. They made her feel at peace. She felt relaxed and refreshed. She opened her eyes suddenly remembering what she had been meaning to ask her parents. Since they weren't there with them, she turned to her friend.

"Hashin?" she asked.

The demon looked down at her when her pet name was called. "Yes, Milady?" she asked.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

The demon sighed. "I do not know. I was going to find out but your mother asked me to stay and wait until you awoke," she said.

Kagome nodded. She closed her eyes and leaned further into the tree trunk that she was pressed against. Worry washed over the demon. "Milady, are you well?" she asked

Kagome looked up at her. "We are alone, you stop with the formalities, Hashin," she said.

"We can never be too sure, Kags," she said.

Kagome smiled. She was the only one who had ever called her that. She knows her friend better then anyone. Kagome closed her eyes again. She took in a deep breath and stopped. Her eyes flashed opened. She looked up at Hashin and found her gone.

Kagome slowly eased herself up using the trunk of the tree as support. She looked towards the castle wall and found Hashin standing at the very top. Kagome was about to walk over to her when she heard her name being called. She turned and found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru running towards her.

"Inuyasha!" she called. He reached her and she held onto him as if her life depended on it. Her head was turned to watch Hashin.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "See what's going on," he said.

Sesshomaru nodded. He ran over to Hashin and joined her on the wall. Just as quickly as he arrived, he was knocked back to where Inuyasha was.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru sighed, the pain shooting through his body as blood gushed out of his injured shoulder. "I don't know. It looked oddly similar to Naraku though," he said.

A loud shriek was heard from Hashin's direction. They snapped their heads to watch what was going on. Kagome became worried. Hashin was no longer standing on the wall. "H-Hashin!!" Kagome called. She stumbled forward.

Hashin leapt over the wall and rushed to her, catching her before she fell over. Kagome embraced her saying her name over and over.

Inuyasha felt ice cold jealousy shoot through his body. Someone else was holding _his_ Kagome and he wasn't happy about it.

"Get your hands off my woman," Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome turned towards him. "Inuyasha, I can explain," she said. Before she could continue, Hashin lifted her into her arms ticking Inuyasha off even more.

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered so only Hashin could hear.

"Seeing if he really cares," she replied. Kagome gasped as Hashin placed her hand on her butt. She blushed crimson and hid her face in the crook of her neck.

"Let go of Kagome!!" he hissed. Without thinking he lunged forward. Hashin pushed Kagome behind her just as Inuyasha came into range.

"Don't hurt him too bad," Kagome whispered.

She nodded, though unseen by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She grabbed Inuyasha's out stretched arm and pulled him closer towards her. She grabbed his neck and slammed him to the ground.

Sesshomaru's poison whip shot towards her. She grabbed Kagome and jumped a good yard or two away from them. Kagome gripped Hashin's cloak. Sesshomaru sent his whip at them again as Inuyasha charged.

From inside her cloak, Hashin sent her whip out surprising them. Her whip was red with a black poison outline making them deadly. What caught them off guard was that the whip split, one headed towards Inuyasha and the other towards Sesshomaru.

The whip smashed into the ground in front of Inuyasha. Confused, he looked up at her only to feel a sharp pain grip the back of his neck. Sesshomaru jumped to avoid the whip. His eyes widened when it followed him. It grabbed onto Sesshomaru's ankle and pulled onto the ground pinning him.

Hashin was about to throw Inuyasha to join his brother when Kagome's grip on her cloak loosened. She quickly called her whip back and turned to Kagome. Lifting her bridal style she started to walk towards the castle. Hashin suddenly stopped. She turned towards the castle wall and narrowed her eyes even though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't see.

She walked over to them instead and placed Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. In a low voice, she said, "She hasn't eaten anything all day. She needs food in order to gain her energy back," she said in a rather masculine tone. With that said, she leapt into the tree above them and over the wall. Where she was, they had no idea.

Inuyasha stood with Kagome in his arms and walked into the castle, heading straight for the dinning room.

xXxXx

Kagome happily ate the last scrap of food on her plate. It was already dark when she had woken up. Luckily, dinner was just about to be served. She gulped down her glass of water and wiped her lips clean.

Inuyasha was amazed at how much she ate. She was so light, he knew because he carried her, but she ate a lot. She cleaned her plate four times and gulped down six glasses of water. The way she did it was even more fascinating. Not once since she started eating had she shoved food down her throat. She ate like the princess that she was, complete with manners, light conversation and the highest respect.

Inuyasha inwardly shivered. 'To think she hasn't even gained one pound,' he thought. He looked over at her suddenly saddened face. Immediately, he was worried. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked.

Everyone turned to look at her. She looked at them, and then sighed. "Nothing, I'm just worried about Hashin," she said.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil. The mere thought of that bastard touching Kagome made his demon stir. He didn't say anything though.

Hiten chuckled. "Don't worry sweet heart, Hashin will be back. You know Hashin," he said.

Kagome smiled weakly at her father. "Yeah I know Hashin," she said.

As if on cue, Hashin walked right into the dinning room. She went to Hiten who stiffened. She whispered something into his ear as to not alert anyone. She walked to the other side of the table to Inutaisho and did the same thing.

Inutaisho nodded. "Excuse us, we have something to do. Hiten," he said. Hiten rose and followed him out. Hashin patted Kagome's head, earning a giggle, before leaving with the two men.

Yura suddenly stood. She walked over to Kagome and sat right beside her. "Well now Kagome, tomorrow, you will be spending time with Inuyasha. Since Sesshomaru has nothing else to do besides train, he will be accompanying you," Yura said happily.

Kagome blinked. "What are you two doing? Why isn't Hashin coming too?"

"Lady Izayoi and I have to arrange the mating ceremony for you and Inuyasha. There are lots of things that we have to do," Yura said.

"Hashin told me earlier that she had to talk to your father and Lord Inutaisho about something. She won't be joining you 'till later in the afternoon," Izayoi said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What, Hashin's a girl?" he asked.

Kagome, Izayoi and Yura looked at him. "Yes, haven't you noticed?" Izayoi said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shook their heads simultaneously. Kagome giggled. "She has a habit of hiding her scent. Old habits die hard. You'll get used to it," she said giggling.

Inuyasha smiled. Seeing her smile brightened his day. For some reason, he felt right about mating her. At first, he hated what his parents were doing to him. But once he met her, he was more then happy to take her.

"Oh yes, Kagome, I had sent word back home telling the tailor to come here as quickly as possible. He'll be arriving to take your measurements and design a new kimono for you for the ceremony," Yura said.

Kagome sighed. "Not another kimono. Mother, you know I hate wearing fancy kimonos. I prefer plain ones," she said.

"Nonsense. A lady must dress like a lady," Yura said.

Izayoi brought her hand up to her chin. "What do you think Inuyasha?"

Everyone looked at him. "I think she'll look beautiful in practically anything," he said.

Kagome blushed. She put her head down out of embarrassment. Sesshomaru snorted. Inuyasha smiled. 'Oh yeah, this is going to be fun,' he inwardly chuckled.


	2. Hanayoshin, Lady of the North

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 2 Hanayoshin, Lady of the North**

Inutaisho sighed. He slumped deeper into the futon he currently sat in. Hashin was waiting to hear is response as was Hiten. "Why wasn't I aware of this?" he asked Hiten.

"I too had not known," he said. They turned to Hashin. The question in their eyes was asked silently. Hiten decided to voice it. "And you know this how?"

Without any more words leaving her mouth, Hashin lifted the hood revealing her identity to the two lords. Inutaisho was the only one shocked. Hiten had known who she was a long time ago. He too was shocked when he found out.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. I had not expected to meet you on these terms," he said still rather shocked.

She smiled a fake smile closing her eyes so the lords couldn't tell. "Forgive me. I must conceal myself until I am sure the threat upon Lady Kagome's life is no longer lingering. This is the only way to protect her without having to call upon a war," she said.

Inutaisho nodded. "I understand. Now, as you were saying, why is Kagome involved?"

"Let me start from the beginning," she said. They nodded and listened as she told them of her purpose.

xXxXx

Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome admire the garden like she had done the night before. He loved her enthusiasm and her joy of nature. It was times like this that makes his mind suddenly stray to the woman he thought he had loved several years before he knew Kagome even existed.

They looked almost alike. The only difference was, Kagome was a demon and she was human. Now, that he thought back to his so called lover, she was much icier and much less reliable than Kagome was. Kagome always drew a smile no matter what type of situation. She had proved that on the day of her arrival.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome squeal. He turned to look at her to see a small bug crawling up her leg. He chuckled as did Sesshomaru who stood beside him. He sauntered over to her and flicked the bug that dared touch his Kagome off her leg.

"There, now that bug won't bother you any more," he said smiling warmly.

Kagome sighed. "Thank you," she said returning his smile.

Inuyasha helped her up. He offered her his arm and she took it. He led them over to a gazebo where he seated them on a bench. Sesshomaru sat on the railing where the shade was.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Kagome asked breaking the silence. She took a deep breath. "Oh, how I missed the west."

"You've been to the western lands before?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, seven years ago," she said.

Inuyasha frowned. "How come I didn't sense you enter our lands?" he asked.

She giggled. "Hashin was with me. She had something to do here in the west and I asked if I could come with her," she said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I see. How old is Hashin anyway?" he asked out of the blue.

At this Sesshomaru joined them. He too was rather interested in the demon. Something about wasn't quite what they thought and he wanted to know why. Kagome giggled at their curiosity. "In human years, she is about twenty-seven. In demon years, I'm guessing around at least six hundred," she said.

"Six hundred and twenty-four to be exact," said a feminine voice.

Kagome brightened. "Hashin!!!" she said cheerfully.

She bowed to them. She sauntered over to Kagome and kneeled. "Are you well, Milady?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, thank you for asking. And you, Hashin, how have you been this fine morning?" she asked.

She sighed. "I could be better, although I am not complaining. I never really did like the west," she said.

Kagome giggled. "I know, you told me," she said. "By the way, what did you talk to my father about?"

She stood suddenly. "I will inform you of everything tonight. As of right now, your mother had asked me to seek you out and have you prepared to head to the village. The tailor has arrived," she said.

Kagome stood and squealed. She jumped up and down in pure joy. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. He watched as Kagome began to drag her friend towards the castle and followed with a very disappointed Sesshomaru behind him.

Inuyasha noticed. "What wrong Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Sesshomaru leaned a little closer to Inuyasha whispering so the other two couldn't hear. "Don't you think it's kind of strange that Hashin is concealing herself?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked at him. "What do you mean 'strange'?"

"We usually know every demon and human that comes here. This is the first time we've had someone stay at the castle and not know who they are. I find that rather mysterious. Plus, she sometimes disappears without a trace. And the next thing you know, she's right next to you," he said.

Pointed ears twitched towards the two conversing demons behind them catching every word. A small smirk played on her lips as she allowed herself to be tugged away. 'This ought to be interesting,' she thought as she passed through the castle walls.

"Don't be stupid Sesshomaru. You're thinking too much," Inuyasha said. He ran into the castle after them glad they hadn't gotten too far.

Sesshomaru sighed. 'Maybe he's right…for once,' he thought. He sighed again before entering the castle after them.

xXxXx

Kagome twirled in a circle loving the new kimono that the tailor made for her. At first, Kagome felt a slight bit nervous of getting a new kimono, but after Hashin, Yura and Izayoi spoke with the tailor, a new kimono was made and Kagome loved it.

She walked out from behind the screen. Inuyasha nearly fell out of his chair. He knew Kagome was beautiful but the way she looked now; well let's just say Inuyasha didn't have any words for what he saw in Kagome now.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

Inuyasha regained his posture. He stood and walked over to her. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "Exquisite," he whispered letting his warm lips brush the back of her hand.

Kagome blushed. She smiled and turned her head away hoping he didn't see it. Inuyasha smirked. Her blush reddened. He bought her into his arms and held her lovingly. Kagome sighed. He knew how to make her real loved, that he did.

"Ahem," Yura's voice was heard.

They pulled away from each other and looked at her blushing. Yura laughed. "No need to be embarrassed. Your affectionate actions are to be expected. The two of you are getting along a lot better then I thought," she said.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha snorted. Kagome giggled at her mate-to-be. She turned to Hashin who had been leaning against the door frame of the inn. She had been there since they arrived. Without even looking at her face, she knew something was wrong. She walked over to her lightly patting her arm.

"Hashin is there something wrong?" she asked drawing everyone's attention.

She could feel a disturbing presence in the woods. She felt it ever since they left the castle grounds. Something was out there and she knew why. She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice Kagome patting her arm. Only when she asked her question did she finally snap out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry too much about it. You should concentrate on getting yourself ready for the ceremony," she said.

Kagome frowned. She hadn't expected that kind of an answer. She knew that Hashin would never lie to her. But she had a feeling that Hashin was hiding something from her. "Hashin are you hiding something from me?" she asked.

She sighed. "Concentrate on the ceremony Kagome. I will return shortly," she said and left.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Did she just address you informally?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. "Something must be troubling her to have her hide something from me. She addresses me as such when she is serious. I can only imagine what goes on in her head," she said.

Yura patted her shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it Kagome. I'm sure she's just looking out for you," she said.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Hashin is right I should concentrate on the ceremony preparations. Now, what else do I need? Oh!!!" Kagome squealed clapping her hands together like a kid in a candy shop.

Inuyasha chuckled. 'She's cute when she acts like a kid. I wonder what she'll be like when she's pissed,' he thought. He shook the thought out of his mind as Kagome ran over to him and asked him what he thought about the new kimono she had slipped on.

xXxXx

She sat in the tree above the inn that sheltered the Kagome and the others. She had chosen that time to leave hoping Kagome would give up trying to get her to tell her what was wrong. Luckily for her, she knew Kagome well enough to know that her mind was easily distracted with the exception of battle or war.

She sighed. She felt so uneasy. Something was out there threatening them lives of the people that she now protected. She inwardly hissed. 'Of all the people to suddenly walk into my life why him?' she asked herself mentally

She closed her eyes from behind the hood. She could see his pathetic face holding that disgusting smirk. She despised him with every ounce of energy within her blood. She wanted to see him dead. No, she wanted to see him dead with his blood on her clawed hands and feel his weak irritating aura finally disappear.

She had a mission to complete. That mission was to eliminate him once and for all. The only problem was he was very good at playing hide-and-go-seek. She was much too tired to be playing pathetic games with him so she decided what the hell; she'll just wait for him to come find her.

It wasn't like she was going to suddenly bumped into him and start the very same fight they fought years ago when she first came to the west, maybe his minions but never him. He liked having other people do his dirty work for him.

She sighed. She could hear them taking about leaving. As soon was she heard Kagome say, "Have a good evening and thank you," she jumped down from her perch and walked over to her surprising her as usual.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Kagome nodded happily. "Yep!!"

"You've got everything you need right?" she asked.

Kagome opened her bags looked through her things and then her gaze again. "Yep!!" she said.

She nodded. She turned and started walking towards the entrance of the village. She could hear Inuyasha help Kagome onto her horse. He mounted his own then trotted after her.

Inuyasha reached over and held her hand. She blushed and bowed her head hoping to hide it. For a while she thought it worked, but when she looked over at Inuyasha, she saw something she wasn't supposed to see. She turned her head as he chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're childish," he said.

"I am not childish!!" she pouted taking her hand away from him.

Inuyasha laughed. He took her hand and brought up to his lips brushing them over the back side. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to insult you," he said.

Kagome smiled at him. "You could never insult Inuyasha," she said patting his hand in reassurance.

Kagome suddenly felt her horse being tugged and quickly grasped the reigns of the horse. She looked down towards the head of the horse and realized Hashin had been the one to stop them.

"Hashin? What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Sh. Something's amiss," she said. Kagome looked around her. Using her demon senses she felt a cold chill run down her spine. She shivered causing Inuyasha's grip on her hand to tighten.

Hashin started moving forward but at a slower pace. She used her advanced demon senses to search around them. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter as Hashin released the reigns of Kagome's horse.

She let her arm drop to her side two claws glowing black and red. Just as suddenly as she grabbed the reigns of Kagome's horse, she let her whip out blocking two wind slashes that were heading towards Kagome.

A chilling feminine voice was heard laughing throughout the forest. A large feather fell from the sky and disappeared revealing a woman dressed in a thin spring kimono with red orange eyes. Her fan covered most of her face as she once again laughed. "You are very good. I hadn't expected you to block my attack so quickly," she said.

"Identify yourself," Sesshomaru demanded.

She laughed. For some reason she was seductively staring at him. She removed her fan from her face and let it rest at her hip with her hands. "I am Kagura, sorceress of the wind," she said.

"What is your purpose?" Yura growled.

She laughed. "My purpose is to kill the future princess of the west," she said pointing to Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped off his horse followed by Sesshomaru. They stood in front of Kagome. "Over my dead body!!" Inuyasha hissed.

"That can be arranged," she said. She lifted her fan and created a huge gust of wind strong enough to cut through rocks. "Dance of the Wind!"

Before Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could do anything, Hashin sent out her whip knocking down two trees blocking her attack.

She smirked. "Very clever. Let's see if you can block this. Dance of the Dragon!" she said.

Hashin smirked under her hood. She lifted her glove covered clawed hand. The wind Kagura had summoned swirled around aiming towards them merged into one and headed the opposite direction.

Kagura smirked. "Nice trick. I have one too. Wind Dragon!" she said. She lifted her fan and, from the ground, a huge gust of wind shot out and encircled Hashin, lifting her into the air.

"Hashin!!!" Kagome called.

She fisted her hand as a black aura surrounded her. She sent her whip out creating a poisonous tornado that matched Kagura's Wind Dragon attack. With little effort, she pushed Kagura's attack back sending her flying into the many trees behind her.

She landed gracefully in front of them. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Izayoi couldn't believe what they were seeing. She lifted her hand letting her whip wrap around Kagura's body. Like before, her whip split into two separate ones and grasped her arms holding her in mid air her back to them.

A third whip shot out of her third finger and whipped her back. Kagura screamed. Again her whip made contact and Kagura screamed again. Hashin tossed Kagura into the air and let her whip pierce through her shoulders pinning her to a tree.

"Do not tell me that this is all a wind sorceress such as you can do," she said. She shook her head. "What a shame. And here I thought that you might have entertained me somewhat. I believe I was mistaken. You have only succeeded in boring me further."

Kagura hissed. Hashin tossed her into the air again. This time, Kagura summoned a huge feather and flew right into the sky. "Don't get cocky you wench! I'll be back!" she hissed before disappearing.

Hashin sighed. She looked down at her torn cloak. 'So much for the concealing idea. At least she didn't see my face,' she thought as she started removing the cloak.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Izayoi stared in shock when Hashin removed her cloak. Instead of a small fragile demoness like Inuyasha had envisioned, Hashin was a tall demoness with long golden yellow hair dressed in a kimono similar to that of Sesshomaru's. The kimono had a huge silver dragon wrapping itself around her body while a pure white dog demon was seen on her left shoulder. Much like Sesshomaru, she had on chest armor and two swords strapped to her silver obi. Her tail was also thrown over her right shoulder while a spiky shoulder brace attached to her armor guarded her left shoulder. Her kimono was black while his was white and red.

The only difference was that she had another tail wrapped around her other shoulder as well. Her ears were more pointed and her kimono had undecipherable writing on the back.

Only when she turned did they see the true beauty of the demoness. Her blood red eyes shimmered through her bangs making them shiver before her mighty stare. Three dark blue marks graced her cheeks while an unknown symbol was imprinted on her forehead. As she lifted her arm to straighten her shoulder brace, the three marks were also seen on her wrist.

Sesshomaru almost fell flat on his face at her beauty. Never has he seen such a beautiful demoness. Inuyasha stared in awe at how much she somewhat resembled Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru and back to Hashin. She giggled. She trotted over to Hashin to make sure she was all right. Getting the okay, they continued their journey back to the castle after making sure Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Izayoi weren't going to die from the shock.

As soon as they reached the gates, Hiten and Inutaisho met them with a look of confusion. Hashin helped Izayoi and Yura off their horses while Inuyasha helped Kagome. Hiten approached not Yura or Kagome but Hashin. "What happened?" he asked sensing blood on her.

"We were attacked," she said without emotion. He flinched. He looked at Kagome. "Worry not, they are unharmed. I made sure to keep the attacker at a distance."

Hiten turned back to her. "What about the attacker?"

"She escaped," she said.

Hiten nodded. He knew better then to question Hashin's decision to stay with the group instead of chasing the attacker. He turned to Yura and embraced her glad that she was alright.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Izayoi walked over to Inutaisho who had started making his way over to Hashin. "Father, who is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is Hanayoshin, the lady of the northern lands," he said. They gasped. They watched her shake her head at Kagome. Hanayoshin turned and that was when they noticed that she no longer had a left arm.


	3. Ceremonial Surprise

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 3 Ceremonial Surprise**

Hanayoshin sighed. She had not expected to be rushed into a guest room in the western wing and forced onto a bed where she currently was with the healer leaning over her inspecting her arm.

Kagome, Izayoi and Yura stood side by side clutching each other hoping that she was alright. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were feeling a little bit nervous.

Hanayoshin sighed again. The healer looked at her concerned as to why she was sighing so much. She was just about to voice her question when she suddenly threw her legs over the side of the bed and started making her way to the door.

"Hashin!!" Kagome called after her. Inuyasha was surprised. Instead of addressing her as lady, Kagome called her a pet name. "You are much too weak you mustn't get out of bed."

Hanayoshin turned to face her. "Worry not, Kagome I am well as you can see," she said. She turned towards the door again. She stopped right next to Sesshomaru who was standing right next to the door when Kagome grabbed her kimono.

"But Hashin…"

"I need my rest, but it is not here that wish to restore my energy. You of all people should understand that Kagome. The lose of my arm does not mean that the world is coming to an end. It only means that what I do is limited," she said.

Kagome nodded sadly. She let go of Hanayoshin's kimono and let her hands drop to her side. Hanayoshin turned. She lifted her head with two fingers and kissed her forehead. "All is well, Kagome so worry not," she said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Hanayoshin turned on her heels and left the room. The healer was about to protest when Kagome shook her head. "Leave her be. She will heal on her own," she said with a warm smile.

xXxXx

A pair of golden eyes watched the sleeping figure within the branches of a cherry blossom tree out in the courtyard. He felt her aura swirl around her and mix with the breeze of the summer night.

"She's amazing isn't she?" asked a feminine voice from behind.

He turned to meet sapphire orbs. He smiled. "Yes, she is, in a mysterious kind of way," he said.

She giggled. "Hashin has been like this for quite some time. I've gotten used to her being alone whenever she is in a weakened state. Only when she is alone is she able to fully concentrate on healing herself," she explained.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"As you have witnessed, when she is in battle, she is completely immune to pain. Only after the battle is over will the effects surge through her body. She has learned throughout the years of war to harness that pain and hide it. She feels secure and undisturbed when she is one her own," she said.

He nodded. "She's a strange one. Why would you befriend her?" he asked looking at her intensely.

She giggled once more. "Hashin has never really had a true friend until I came along. I want to be rid of her loneliness. That is why I remain by her side," she said.

'Loneliness,' he thought. He looked at Hanayoshin. 'She's alone, just like someone I know all too well.'

She sighed. He looked at her. He watched as she turned towards him. She stood in front of him and laid her head on his shoulder. "If only I was strong enough to help her fight," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her hands in his chest. "Don't say that Kagome. You two are strong in your own ways. Nothing can change that," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you…Inuyasha," she said in between a yawn.

He chuckled. "Come one, let's get you into bed," he said. She nodded. She let him carry her in his arm bridal style as he walked to her room.

xXxXx

Hanayoshin sighed inwardly. She could feel the strong aura coming from the castle from her perch within the branches. She was sighing a lot as it would seem. That was usually a bad sign.

For the hundredth time that day, she sighed. Her body's healing process was going to take some time. She needed to get away where there is no one to disturb her while she restored her energy.

To no avail, the aura had moved and was now radiating from below her. She was in a deep trance until the aura suddenly collided with hers. With little effort, she pushed it away using a small portion of her demonic aura seeing as how she needed most of it to try and restore her missing arm.

"Your abilities are amazing," he spoke from below her.

She didn't need to look or hear him to know who he was. She kept her eyes closed as she said, "The last time we met, I was still in training."

He gasped. "Well now, isn't that a surprise. And here I thought you were going to rule in that state. I was well mistaken," he said.

She felt his aura settle and relax. She pulled hers back to swirl around her once again. "What is it that you want?" she asked without emotion.

"What, can't I say hi to my little sister's best friend?" he asked. At this, she let herself drop to the floor and stand before him. She met his violet orbs which held relief and concern. "I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

She glanced at her arm as he reached for it. He lifted her sleeve and visibly flinched when he saw her arm had been cut clean a little above her elbow. The markings on her arms were glowing and he looked at her slightly confused as to why.

She took a step back. He released her sleeve letting it fall and cover her arm once again blocking his view of her injury.

She turned away from him and started walking away towards the wall. "I need time. Tell that to Kagome, she will understand. I shall return once I am complete," she said answering his unasked question.

He nodded. "Will do," he said. He watched her jump over the wall before walking back into the house. 'Kagome will not be happy,' he thought.

xXxXx

Kagome had been unusually quiet ever since she discovered Hanayoshin was no longer here. She understood why, but she was sad nonetheless. Hanayoshin usually told her before going off for a few days. It was unlike her to not tell her but her elder brother who had arrived late that night.

Inuyasha was growing concerned. He had wanted her to smile. It hurt him to see her like this, for some strange reason. He felt the need to see her smile and hear her laugh. He was getting tired of how much Hanayoshin affected Kagome's life.

He was just about to call her a foolish little girl for worrying about someone so powerful and careless when Hanayoshin's blood red eyes flashed into his mind. Yes, those icy blood red eyes, they held nothing but warmth towards Kagome. He knew, if he mouthed those words, Kagome would forever hate him. And for some reason, he didn't want her to hate him.

"Why her?" he whispered.

"Why her who?" Sesshomaru asked from beside him.

Everyone turned to Inuyasha who had turned a slight shade of pink from hearing Sesshomaru's question. He didn't know he mouthed the words into Sesshomaru's voice broke into his thoughts. "Uh," he paused

"Because she forever protects Kagome, that's why," said a feminine voice.

They all turned to see a demoness that look somewhat like Hanayoshin only much younger and less curvy. She wore a kimono similar to Kagome's yellow spring kimono only it was white.

This demoness had a darker shade of red in her hair and her eyes were blue instead of red. Unlike Hanayoshin, she was rather short reaching only around Sesshomaru's chest while Hanayoshin reached Sesshomaru's cheek bone.

"And who are you?" asked Hiten. He hadn't seen her before. She seemed familiar though.

"May I present, Tonari, princess of the northern lands, younger sister of Lady Hanayoshin," said Jaken coming forward with a scowl.

They looked at her. She held her hand up, tilted her head and smiled. "Pleased to make your acquaintance your majesties," she said instead of bowing.

Jaken growled. He jumped in front of her pointing a finger. "How dare you address his lordship and her ladyship in such a manner!!! You should be on you hands and knees begging them to spare you for such insolence!!!" he hollered.

A tick formed on her head. Lifting a hand, she let it fall with great force on top of Jaken's head. The toad squealed. She was about to kick him when she felt something wrap around her neck. She felt herself being thrown into the room hitting the floor below their feet with a sickening thud.

"Remain seated," Hanayoshin ordered as she watched Kagome take her seat after attempting to help the girl.

They all watched Hanayoshin approach Tonari. "Hana-chan…" she whispered fear evident in her voice. "Hana-chan…I-I was…"

"Have I not told you before that abusing the servants of another lord will only lead to gossip?" she asked, her voice stern and her eyes cold.

"Y-Yes, you have. But…"

"What he had said is of no concern to me. You should have known better then to act so casually within the presence of Lord Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi without a proper introduction," she said.

"P-Pleas forgive me! T-This will never happen again!" she said on her hands and knees.

Sesshomaru stood from his chair. "She didn't mean to hit him. He was asking for it," he said. Jaken gave him a look of pure shock and pain. "She won't do it ag…"

"This matter does not concern you," she said.

"On the contrary, this is my father's home…"

"Indeed it is," she said. She walked right up to him until their noses were merely a few inches apart; she stared into his eyes challenging him. "Unless you have something against my dealings of insolence, then I suggest you speak with your court of the arising war that would surly come."

His eyes widened. "She is a mere child," he said.

"A mere child that I have raised since the day she took her first breath. I did not teach her to be such a disappointment. If she chooses then punishment is required to set her straight," she said once again challenging his pride.

He glared at her. "What do you know of raising children?!" he hissed.

"Mama!!!" yelled a little boy around the age of eight with reddish orange hair tied in a ponytail. He ran into the room and stopped when he saw her icily staring into the eyes of a man he didn't know. She slowly turned towards him giving him a small signal to remain silent.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. 'Did he just call her mother? But she's not even mated,' he thought. His eyes trailed to her neck where a mark wasn't seen.

"I know far more about raising children then you would ever know," she said calmly. With that said she turned to Tonari. "You will meet Kagome and me in the courtyard before the ceremony. As punishment, you will act as Kagome's target practice," she hissed making the poor girl shiver.

"Y-Yes, I understand Hana-chan," she said bowing her head.

"Auntie Kagome!!!!" the little boy squealed before jumping into her lap.

"Shippo-chan, it's great to see you," she said hugging him. He nuzzled her cheek making her giggle.

"It's great to see you too. I missed you," he said.

"And I you," she said kissing his forehead. The boy beamed. He turned to Hanayoshin who had sauntered over. He jumped into her chest as she let him sit on her arm. Kagome stood to stand next to Hanayoshin.

"Change. We will be in the courtyard," she said without looking at Tonari. Tonari nodded. Hanayoshin then left the room with Kagome in tow.

Tonari waited until she could no longer feel her sister's aura before standing up and dusting off the dirt from her kimono. Inuyasha grasped her arm and yanked her to look at him. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?! That bitch can't tell you what to do!!!" he asked rather loudly.

Tonari suddenly became furious. She pushed Inuyasha back and slapped him hard across the face. Inuyasha snapped his head over to her ready to strike when he saw tears rush down her angry face. "Don't you dare talk about Hana-chan that way!!" she hissed, "You don't know her. You have no right to say such a thing!"

She was right and Inuyasha knew it. Because of his pride, he didn't bother apologizing. "Hana-chan is the nicest person I know of," he heard her say.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Nice? You call that nice? She almost killed you!!" he was starting to get pissed.

"I shamed her by doing what I did. She taught me better then that," she said. Inuyasha felt his muscles slightly relax. "Hana-chan has no choice but to be tough and brutal. If she isn't, she would end up just like our parents…dead," she whispered the last part. The pain was evident in her eyes and Inuyasha immediately regretted what he had said.

The sound of clashing swords was suddenly heard. They turned towards the windows that hovered over the courtyard. Tonari gasped. "Oh no, I'm late," she said. She cursed at herself before running out of the room to change.

A little while later, she ran passed the room and headed for the courtyard. Inuyasha and the others followed seeming somewhat interested in the training.

"You're late," Hanayoshin said as she blocked Kagome's upward slash.

Tonari bowed to her completely out of breath. "Forgive, I had not intended to take so long," she said.

Hanayoshin knocked Kagome back. She stabbed the ground with her sword making it stand up and grabbed Tonari by the collar. She threw Tonari over to Inuyasha. She flipped and landed smoothly by his side.

"Watch and learn. Memorize every move. I will test you next," she said knocking Kagome back again after getting her sword.

Tonari nodded. She drew out her sword and stood beside Kagome making sure to leave plenty of room for them to spar. Shippou ran over to where Inuyasha was and climbed onto his shoulder for a better view of his mother.

Without saying a word, Both Kagome and Tonari charged at her using the same exact technique. Hanayoshin stabbed the ground with her sword again. She let her claws extend. As Kagome and Tonari came into striking range, she sent them out making them jump back.

"You will have to try harder then that," she said. Tonari and Kagome nodded at each other. They lifted their swords and attacked together.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Izayoi watched in awe as Kagome and Tonari struck at Hanayoshin with the same move at the same time. Hanayoshin was merely blocking their attacks as if nothing. They had never seen such an intense training before.

They were shocked when Hanayoshin struck them both with her whips knocking the blades from their hands. They were about to run over to Hanayoshin when blood suddenly spewed from her injured arm when she wrapped Kagome and Tonari in her whips and slamming them against the sakura tree making them halt their movements. They quickly jumped to their feet only to have their legs kicked from underneath them and pinned to the ground.

They were breathing hard. As usual, Hanayoshin didn't go easy nor did she go all out. She always went until they were pinned and unable to move before ending the training session. From the looks of their positions, training was over.

"That completes this afternoon's work out. Bathe and prepare yourselves for the ceremony tonight," she said starting to turn.

Shippou, Tonari and Kagome ran over to her and hugged her. "Are you alright?" they asked simultaneously.

She nodded. Using her aura, she swirled it around them reassuring them. "I have something I need to do. Go and prepare. The guest will arrive soon," she said.

They nodded. She kissed each of them on the forehead before walking off. Inuyasha stood frozen to his spot at her affectionate actions. 'They really do love her,' he thought. He was wrong about her. She did care. She cared enough to isolate herself and endure the pain alone. He couldn't help but admire her.

xXxXx

Everyone had arrived and they were immediately greeted and directed to the ball room. By the laws of tradition, Kagome and Inuyasha were not supposed to be in the same room until all of the guests have arrived.

Sesshomaru, being the eldest, had no choice but to aid Inuyasha helping their father, Hiten and Hiten's eldest son Miroku greet the guests. Izayoi, Yura, Miroku's mate Sango and Kagome were all in the kitchen helping the maids carry out the drinks and small appetizers into the dinning room.

Inuyasha bowed to the lord of the south as he walked through the door. His mate bowed to them as well and shook Inuyasha's hand. "It is nice to finally meet you Prince Inuyasha. Suikotsu talks a lot about you," she said.

"Does he? Mmmm, I wonder what he says," he said pretending to think.

Suikotsu playfully punched him. "You know damn well what I say Inuyasha," he said.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Of course I do. How could I forget?" he asked no one in particular. He lifted his arm down the hall. "The ball is right down this hallway. My mother will meet you there."

Kaguya, Suikotsu's mate bowed again them followed her mate down the hall. Just as they got there, Tonari walked through the door dress in a beautiful jet black kimono with small white sakura blossoms all over. She bowed to him. She moved to the side as Hanayoshin walked passed her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He hadn't expected her to look so good in a traditional ceremonial kimono such as the one she now wore. He bowed to her cursing himself for the way his body is heating up at the mere sight of her.

He looked up at her and noticed that her armor was still on. Her two swords were also strapped to her obi. He saw her snap her head down the hall. A huge explosion was heard. Hanayoshin rushed down and stared into the dark brown orbs of a spider demon. Tonari drew out her sword as Kagome ran over to stand beside Hanayoshin. Hanayoshin kept her cool as it approached.

"It's good too see you, Lady Hanayoshin," he said with a smirk. Tonari cringed. She charged at him only to get pulled back by Hanayoshin. Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga as Sesshomaru held Tokijin.

"I can not say the same to you…Naraku," she said coldly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To all of those who reviewed, thank you so much. Just in case you are confused, yes this story is a bit of a cliff hanger...don't worry, it's supposed to be. As for the questions about Hanayoshin and Sesshomaru...you'll have to read it to find out what happens. It will take me sometime to complete it because of final exams that are coming up. Feel free to ask any questions or give any suggetions on what I can change.

Note: There might be a _sequel_!!! Keep reading to find out!!! Ja!!!


	4. The Hunt Begins

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 4 The Hunt Begins**

Naraku's voice boomed throughout the entire room as he laughed. He threw his head back letting his curly black hair drape his naked shoulders. He let his head fall so he could stare at Hanayoshin. "You look as beautiful as I remember," he said.

Hanayoshin said nothing. She merely took a step forward making everyone in the room step back. Kagome reached behind her wear her sword was hidden. She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword waiting for the right moment to strike.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" he joked.

"Do not insult Hana-chan with your jokes Naraku. What do you want?!" Tonari yelled.

Naraku shook his head. "Tonari, the little princess of the north, you have grown. I'm amazed your big mouth is still intact. I would have thought your elder sister would have ripped it right off your pathetic face," he said.

She growled she charged forward. He smirked. He knew how to get right under her skin. He lashed out at her with one of his tentacles. At that moment, Kagome drew her hidden sword and detached the tentacle before it hit Tonari. Naraku looked at her.

"So the princess of the east is present as well. I should have known. You are after a puppy, following Hanayoshin where ever she went," he mocked.

Inuyasha's demon blood was boiling with anger. No one insulted his mate and got away with it. He charged. Naraku lashed out again. This time, Hanayoshin incepted his attack. She grabbed his tentacle.

Naraku smirked. "You shouldn't have done that," he said. He jerked his tentacle back a little bit letting poisonous miasma seep out of the tear.

Hanayoshin had no intention of moving, so instead she pulled onto the tentacle making him loose his balance. She let her whip wrap around his tentacle and make its way up the tentacle to straight to his chest.

Naraku jerked roughly ripping the tentacle completely. He stepped back and ducked as Hanayoshin's attack hit the wall. Thinking that her attack was spoiled, he laughed. "Is that all you've got?" he mocked, "That's pretty pathetic. And to think I was a little nervous facing you again after so many years of hunting you down."

Hanayoshin smirked. His smirk disappeared. "You should be," she said. She pulled her fingers towards her. From the ground, her whip burst out below him ripping his body in half.

Naraku cursed. He lashed out at her. She knocked his attack away as she stood her ground. "Do not think that you can fool me with such simple attacks, Naraku," she said.

Naraku smirked. "Oh really?" he challenged.

The aura she sent to swirl around Kagome flickered. Kagome turned to see a tentacle coming her way. She severed it in half but failed to notice the tentacle behind her. Inuyasha slashed it and stood back to back with her. Four of Naraku's tentacles surrounded them as he trapped Tonari with Sesshomaru.

"Now is the time to choose Hanayoshin. Who will it be? Your beloved sister or your precious childhood friend?" he mocked.

Hanayoshin didn't even turn back. "Neither," she said surprising him.

"What?"

She lifted her hand in front of her fully. From all five claws, five whips were summoned. Two whips freed Sesshomaru and Tonari as the other two free Inuyasha and Kagome. The fifth one shot out at Naraku striking him right in the chest pinning him to the wall.

"Why have one when I can have both?" she mocked.

He hissed. He let all his tentacles fly at her with as much speed as he could muster. The poison in her whip was quickly spreading. He need to at least land a blow before making his escape.

Hanayoshin had seen this before. She closed her eyes. Just as they came into range, her eyes flashed opened. Kagome and Tonari jumped from their positions beside her and threw their swords at her. Using a small portion of her aura, she controlled the blades dicing his tentacles into bite size pieces.

She withdrew her whip and stabbed him with the swords. She lifted him into the air with the swords. She was about to end his miserable life when miasma seeped through his wounds engulfing his body.

Hanayoshin quickly drew the swords out of him and jumped back. Kagome followed her as she grabbed Tonari. She pushed Tonari against the wall and pressed her back into her face preventing her from smelling the miasma.

Kagome covered her face just as the miasma settled below her feet. Naraku's laugh was heard throughout the entire room. Kagome slightly shivered. She felt Inuyasha press his back to her making her relax.

"You are better then I would have imagined. It's sad really to see you defend the lands of another lord. I would have expected this from Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Maybe even Kagome for that matter but not you. Pity," he said. His tentacles shot out in all directions aiming for the guests. "Time to recover."

Hanayoshin unleashed her whips. She blocked his attacks by creating something similar to a spider web above their heads by entangling her whips. Naraku laughed. "Impressive…but risky. Let's see if you can dodge this," he said.

Four tentacles shot out at her. She let her eyes glow blue just as they came into range. But before she could do anything, the tentacles were severed by none other then Sesshomaru.

"Oh, so you do know how to fight. Good, more fun for me," he mocked.

Sesshomaru snarled. Naraku let an endless barrage of tentacles shoot towards Sesshomaru as his demons surrounded him. Sesshomaru blocked and dodged his attacks while keeping his ground in front of Hanayoshin.

Hanayoshin glance back at Tonari. She was okay. She nodded. Slowly, Tonari lifted her kimono sleeve up to her nose to cover the smell. Hanayoshin stepped closer to Sesshomaru letting Tonari slip away from the wall. She slid under Sesshomaru's legs and held her swords in front of her.

She let her aura flare at full power. She quickly harnessed it. Her eyes flashed opened just as her sword began to glow red. "Lightening Dragon!!!" she called. From the tip of her blade, more than a thousand bolts of lightening eliminated the demons that stood in front of her surprising Sesshomaru.

Naraku hissed. He sent a tentacle shooting into the ground hoping to surprise her by striking from below. Kagome, seeing his actions, ran over to Tonari and grabbed her just as the tentacle shot out from below. It was about to hit Kagome's neck when red whips severed it into a thousand pieces of flesh.

Naraku's head jerked up to Hanayoshin. His eyes widened. Both her arms were raise in front of her with her whips all extended. She held an evil smirk making him visibly shiver. He stepped back as she took two forward.

"Enough of your games," she said oddly calm while still holding the smirk. She let her hands fall. Naraku felt a chill run down his spine before he was entangled in her whips and knocked right through the castle walls.

He let his miasma seep out of his body again. Hanayoshin took that chance and let her whips melt sending her deadly poison into his blood stream. Once her whips were completely melted and her arms resting at her side, Naraku summoned a barrier around whatever was left of his body and fled.

Hanayoshin walked over to the hole in the wall. She placed her hand at the side of it. Slowly it began to reconstruct itself. As soon as it closed, Hanayoshin turned to the guests. She bowed shocking them all. "Please forgive the interruptions. Let the ceremony continue," she said.

Everyone nodded. They returned to their original activities before Naraku attacked. Hanayoshin brushed passed Sesshomaru who was standing close to the door. She kept her gaze forward until she stood in front of Inutaisho. She bowed to him. She turned to Inuyasha and then bowed to him. Inutaisho was just about to ask when Hanayoshin brushed passed him. "We will speak later tonight, after the ceremony," she said.

Tonari joined her side. Without sparing her a glance, Hanayoshin walked over to the lord of the south and greeted him. She began to engage in conversation and introducing Tonari while Kagome, Izayoi, Yura and Sango went back into the kitchen to prepare the last of the food.

Inuyasha and the other men went around greeting the guests. They went through with the ceremony as if nothing happened. Hanayoshin let her aura roam around the entire room as she walked around making sure that everyone felt at ease.

xXxXx

They all gathered in the court room waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. As Hanayoshin said earlier, they were going to discuss what had happened. All heads turn to watch Kagome and Inuyasha enter the room and took their respective seats beside each other while still holding hands.

Inutaisho cleared his throat to silence the chatters of the generals and other elderly lords. "As you all know, the incident that had occurred tonight was unexpected. I'm glad that Lady Hanayoshin was here to hold back the intruder and calm the guests enough to complete the ceremony," he said.

All heads turned to Hanayoshin. "You seem to know a lot about the intruder," said Suikotsu.

Hanayoshin only nodded. "Naraku used to serve the northern lands as the general of the imperial army. He was appointed to that position by his father, Hyouga, the head general of the northern imperial army. During that time, Naraku was going by the name Onigumo, his birth name.

"His name was changed when his father had strapped him to a wall and beat him nearly killing him for disobeying my father. Hyouga summoned demons to eat the flesh of his son making him the only half breed within the spider demon generation. With is increased abilities, he changed his name to Naraku and took after his father's position when, as rumored, his father died.

"He challenged my father and over threw him. Naraku took my father's head in return Naraku lost his original body to the hands of my elder brother. After the battle, Naraku disappeared and was rumored to have been capture and killed. As you all have seen, he is still very much alive," she finished.

"Why has he come back?" Yura asked.

Hanayoshin's eyes averted to the shadows in the corner. Out stepped a wolf demoness with a darker shade of red orange hair and bright aqua eyes. Within her hands was a small box. She walked over to Hanayoshin. She nodded. The demoness turned to the others and opened the box. They all gasped.

"The Shikon no tama," Izayoi whispered.

Hanayoshin nodded. "He wants the power of immortality. He wants to over throw all of the lords and ladies and control this world. If he were to succeed, this world will be forever engulfed in a world of death and eternal darkness," Tonari said.

"Not necessarily," Hiten said already knowing of this. They all looked at him. "The jewel isn't the only thing Naraku is after."

They looked at each other. "The Shikon no tama is the most sought out jewel in the entire world. What else does he want beside the jewel?" Suikotsu asked. Everyone nodded and began to chatter.

"The one person that has the ability to completely harness and control the power of the jewel without any flaws," Inutaisho said.

Once again the court room grew loud at their chattering. "And who might that be?" Kaguya asked.

"Whom else?" Hiten countered.

Hanayoshin kept her gaze on Inutaisho when everyone looked at her. Kagome was shocked. Hanayoshin had had the jewel with her the whole time and not once had she used it on something.

"How can she be the only person to control the jewel? She is not a priestess," one elder said. Everyone within the room agreed.

"How do we know the jewel still works?" asked another. All the elders nodded their heads and began asking one question after another.

Kagome was beginning to grow angry at their doubts. She slammed her hand down on the table catching their attention. "Have you all no shame?! Hashin has had the jewel with her all this time. If she has made her wish, the jewel would not reside within her hands," she said.

They all looked at her. She was right and they knew it. But their prides were shoved so far up their ass that they weren't even going to bother admitting it. Kagome sat down again.

Hanayoshin explained everything they needed to know about the jewel and why Naraku truly wanted it to them. After further accusations, doubts and Kagome yelling, only the three lords, four ladies, Tonari and two of Hanayoshin's guards were left.

"What are we to do? Naraku will not give up so easily," Kagome said turning to Inuyasha.

He sighed shaking his head. "I don't know," he said honestly. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hana-chan, do you have a plan?" Tonari asked.

Hanayoshin looked at her and nodded. Tonari let the breath she had been holding escape her lips. Hanayoshin turned to Inutaisho and Izayoi at the head of the table. "I believe it is time to have my dear younger sister to mate, don't you?" she asked.

This grabbed the attention of all that were present. Inutaisho looked at her. "Go on," he said.

"Lord Inutaisho, Lady Izayoi, in the name of my father Reinaji, I give the hand of my younger sister Tonari to Sesshomaru," she said.

Tonari and Kagome gasped. They looked at Sesshomaru who held a shocked expression. Inutaisho stared at Hanayoshin. She kept her façade up as she stared back. "Why?"

"She needs to be protected. I will be much too busy taking care of Naraku to look after her. With Sesshomaru, she will have Kagome's smile to cheer her up, Inuyasha's joke to keep her smiling and Sesshomaru's protection to keep her alive and well," she said.

Inutaisho sighed. All heads turned to him. "Father, you're not considering this, are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inutaisho sighed again. He looked from Hanayoshin's calm unscathed face to Tonari's horrified face to Sesshomaru's pleading face. "I can do nothing but accept," he said.

"Father!!" Sesshomaru bolted out of his chair at the same time Tonari did.

"I refuse to mate him!!" she said.

Hanayoshin stood meeting her gaze with her own. "You dare defy me?" she asked. Tonari backed up and bumped into the wolf demoness who held her in place. Hanayoshin walked up to her. She lifted her clawed hand and Tonari flinched.

Hanayoshin lifted her face up to meet her gaze with two fingers. "Tonari, please," she gasped, "mate with Sesshomaru. He will protect you."

She shook her head. "You can protect me," she said.

Hanayoshin shook her head. "I am who Naraku wants. I will deal with him. I will not let your life be endangered for the decisions I make. I refuse to repeat the past," she said. Tonari gasped. An image of a man identical to Hanayoshin flashed into her mind before it disappeared just as quickly.

"Tatsuke," she whispered.

Hanayoshin pulled her into an embrace once again surprising her. "This decision is for your protection regardless of your protests. Accept it like the princess that you are," she said. Tonari buried her face in her shoulder as she sobbed. She nodded as Hanayoshin stroked her hair.

Sesshomaru didn't know why this scene had slowly softened his heart. Some how, he somewhat understood the sudden decision as Tonari was doing.

Hanayoshin pulled out of Tonari's grasp and kissed her forehead. She wiped her tears with her thumbs. "No more tears. As a princess you will hold your head up high and support your mate-to-be with whatever decision he makes. You will remain strong and firm at his side until he dismisses you otherwise," she said.

Tonari straightened her posture and met Hanayoshin's gaze. "Understood," she said.

Hanayoshin nodded. She looked at her guards. "Ayame, Kouga, prepare for our departure. We before day break. Quickly prepare and rest before then," she said.

"Yes Milady," they said simultaneously.

Hanayoshin brushed passed them and out the door. She made her way down the corridor and rounded a corner towards her room to gather her things.

xXxXx

Hanayoshin let her hair drop to its full length. She tightened her red kimono to her body with the matching silver silk obi. She lifted her armor over her head and slipped it on. She tied it tightly then strapped her swords to her side.

Sesshomaru watched from his spot against the wall. He noticed Tonari had strapped her sword to her side in much the same way Hanayoshin did. The only differences between the two were their height and their posture.

Tonari's posture was that of a princess, graceful and elegant. Hanayoshin's however, was that of a merciless warrior. The way she stood was very much like the same way he stood. Somehow, that didn't surprise him.

Hanayoshin had caught his eye the moment he saw her cloak was removed. She was beautiful, powerful and held a lot of authority. She was tough and independent. She was kind and yet at the same time brutal.

She was everything he wanted in a mate. Tonari was her exact opposite. Tonari was kind hearted, played around and she wasn't as strong as Hanayoshin. Tonari was young compare to the two of them. She was at least nine years younger then the two of them in human years and ninety years in demon years.

He shivered at the thought. She was much too young to bear him a worthy heir to the west. She was too small. Hanayoshin would be perfect, at least in his opinion she was. He snapped out of his thoughts when Tonari approached him. She stood beside him and turned towards Hanayoshin.

Hanayoshin rested her hand on the hilt of one of her swords. She turned to exchange a few words with Kouga and Ayame.

"You like her don't you?" Tonari asked.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard. He looked at her and found her looking at Hanayoshin. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. I see the way you stare at her when she's not right in front of you," she said. She shrugged again. "She's everything a demon like you could want."

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about mating with me now," he said.

"Of course I am. You and I are not meant to be," she said simply. "My safety is the last thing on my mind."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He couldn't understand why she was having second thoughts. All the demoness he had met wanted him for themselves and yet here he was standing beside a teenage demoness who doesn't want to mate him and in the shadow of a demoness who rejected him the moment she challenged him in the main hall.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Inuyasha and Kagome joined them. Everyone was ready and prepared to leave. Hanayoshin turned on her heels and walked out into the courtyard just as Shippou jumped into her arms. Hanayoshin's eyes flashed blue. A wolf demon and a tiger demon swooped down from the sky and stood before her. The other mounted their horses as she and Tonari mounted the wolf and tiger. 'Wait a little longer Naraku. I am coming to grant you your death wish,' Hanayoshin thought as they took off. The wolf spread its wings and they were off. 'Let the hunt begin.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you all are, Chapter 4!!! Yes, Hanayoshin has a hidden past that is connected to Kagome's which makes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a little anxious to find out what the girls are hiding. The twist is, Kagome doesn't remember a thing. R&R!!! Chapter 5 up soon!!!


	5. A Crack On Her Mask

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 5 A Crack On Her Mask**

"_Hanayoshin, attack with all you got."_

"_Yes, Milord."_

"_Faster, harder!"_

"_Yes Milord."_

"_Don't hold back! Set your power free!"_

"_I-I can't, he's too powerful!"_

"_Hanayoshin, you can do it, I believe in you."_

"_He's breaking through!"_

_A huge explosion shook the earth as the enemy unleashed its power. A man with blood red eyes and golden red hair smiled one last time before the flames of the explosion engulfed him._

"_Smile for me, Hanayoshin."_

"_Tatsuke!!!!!"_

Lids slowly cracked opened revealing blood red eyes that immediately roamed the area. Those very same eyes averted to the little boy sleeping soundly in the arms of the carrier of those exquisite eyes.

Hanayoshin's eyes flashed blue as she extended her senses. Feeling nothing close by she calmed her raging demon. The images of the dream were still engrained in her mind. She wanted to shake her head and forget about it all, but those painfully memories were all she had to remember him by.

"It's been almost fifty years since then," Tonari's voice broke into her thoughts. She just nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

Sesshomaru listened to their conversation confused. He didn't have a clue what they were talking about. What ever it was, it must have had a huge effect on their lives seeing as how their conversations usually strayed to that topic.

He felt Inuyasha tap his shoulder and he stopped to look at him. Inuyasha walked away from him and toward their father. Sesshomaru followed not bothering to ask. Hanayoshin noticed and stopped. She gazed up to the sky. Dusk was starting to settle in. She turned and walked over to them.

"Sesshomaru, you will attack from the far side with Tonari and Hanayoshin. Inuyasha and Kagome will stick with Miroku and Sango. Yura, Hiten, Izayoi and I will conduct a full frontal assault giving you plenty of time to attack from the side and behind," Inutaisho said.

"You will do no such thing," said Hanayoshin. They turned to look at her. "I am of no need of your help. This is my fight, not yours."

"Then why did you invite us?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

She glared at him. "You chose to come on your own free will. Again, I will not force you to stay at my castle. If you wish to stay, then stay. I f you wish to go then go. But, if your life is in jeopardy, do not expect me to save your hide," she said. With that she turned on her heels and continued walking.

Kouga and Ayame followed her. Tonari turned as Hanayoshin brushed passed her and walked beside her. Hanayoshin's two pets stayed close to her incase something happened. Kagome slapped Inuyasha's arm and glared at him. She didn't wait for a response. She ran to catch up with Hanayoshin which was the only signal the others need to follow suit.

They walked over a hill and stopped when they came to a wall. Hanayoshin bit her finger and smeared blood on her palm. She placed it on the wall. It shook them crumbled revealing the gates to her castle.

Upon entering the castle grounds, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru almost tripped over their own two feet at how luxurious this pile of stone was. Four major towers hovered over them connected by walls that surrounded the entire castle. The courtyard was large enough to fit four of Sesshomaru's demon form next to each other.

They walked across the courtyard and stopped in front of the main entrance. When the doors opened, thousands of servants, house maids and soldiers greeted them with a bow. Hanayoshin was the first to enter the castle it being it being her home.

"Prepare several rooms for our guests. Make sure to cook extra food tonight in honor of their arrival. Do not set a place for me; I will be coming to dinner. Have a bath ready for Shippou. Bathe him and put him to sleep. Guard the premises. No one enters and no one leaves," she said making her way to one of the two connecting stair cases.

Everyone bowed. "Yes Milady," they said simultaneously. They al scurried away doing what they were told.

A little girl around the age ten ran up to them and bowed. She gave them a warm crooked smile. "Please follow me as I show you to your rooms," she said oddly polite for a girl her age.

She turned on her heels and headed up the same set of stairs Hanayoshin went up. Instead of turning right, she turned left taking them down a lighted corridor. She opened the door at the end of the corridor and brought them into one of the four towers. Instead of winding circular stairs, there were platforms that you had to jump on.

The little girl gave them a toothy smile before jumping onto the platforms. They all followed mimicking her actions careful not to break the thin boards when they landed. As soon as they reached the top, she kicked opened a bolt iron door and took them down another corridor.

She stopped in a fancy corridor lighted with scented candles. All the doors were mahogany with dragons engraved on the smooth wood. Two large doors were seen at the end of the hall where a huge golden dog was engraved on the rough wood.

"That is the master bedroom where her ladyship sleeps. You will all be within this corridor until she instructs otherwise," she said smiling.

"Just out of curiosity, where exactly is Hanayoshin?" Miroku asked.

"She is in her study taking care of sum messages that have been delivered to her from other major lords," she said.

He nodded. He looked around. "Which room is ours?" he asked.

She giggled. "She sent word a few days earlier asking me to prepare your rooms according to rank. The two rooms here are for the lord of the west and the lord of the east. This room is for Princess Kagome and her mate, the usual room as always," she paused nodding to Kagome, "this room is for Prince Sesshomaru and this room is for Princess Tonari. My room is directly across from Prince Sesshomaru while Prince Shippou's room is across from Princess Tonari."

They all nodded and went to look at their rooms. Izayoi, Yura and Sango squealed when they saw their rooms. They ran out and hugged Tonari since Hanayoshin wasn't there to hug. They turned to the little girl and hugged her as well. "Thank Lady Hanayoshin for such beautiful rooms," Yura said.

She nodded with a smile. "Of course," she said. She turned as she heard a bell. "I believe dinner is being served. We best get going before the cooks get bored."

The nodded and followed her to a different set of stairs leading straight to the dinning room. "This will be the shortest way to get from your rooms to the dinning room. Princess Kagome and Princess Tonari will help you if you have any problems finding your way as well as any other servant within the castle," she said.

They nodded. They took their seats as she pointed them out. Once they were all seated, the cooks walked into the room, serving them their food. "Please bring some up to the study for her ladyship," she said.

The cook nodded and bowed leaving them to eat. The room fell quiet as everyone stuffed their faces. Shippou entered the room and sat beside the girl. He, being energetic and jovial, quietly sat and ate.

Thinking something was wrong Miroku cleared his throat. "Is there something wrong?" he asked after gaining their attention.

The little girl shook her head. "Oh, no, everything is fine," she said.

"Why is it so quiet?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippou and the girl looked at each other before giggling. "Her ladyship's study is directly above us. She can hear anything and everything that goes on down here. She prefers to work in silence," she said.

They all nodded. Tonari and Kagome were trying their hardest not to laugh at the fascinated look in Sesshomaru's eyes. Their eyes averted to the painting that hung on the wall above the door. The painting was of a beautiful demoness that looked almost identical to Tonari.

"My mother," said Tonari who suddenly let her head bow. The memories of her life without her mother swam through her eyes in a flash. She jerked as Kagome touch her. She smiled and fake smile and continued to eat.

Tonari's sudden withdrawal was starting to bug Sesshomaru. He wanted to know what she was keeping from them. He will ask her tonight when he pays her a visit.

A sudden crash was heard from the upper level. "Remove yourself from my sight! Do not come to me saying that his hand is yours to claim! Go, before I throw you out!" Hanayoshin's voice boomed through the entire castle making them flinch.

Inuyasha shivered. "Scary," he whispered.

The girl and Shippou were out of their seats. They opened the doors as a raging Sara walked through the door. She stopped as Shippou blocked her way. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

She snarled. "Out of my way runt!" she hissed. Shippou flinched but stood his ground. She rolled her eyes at the kitsune. She pushed him out of her way and into the girl's arms. She walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She sighed into his hair as she whispered, "I'll be waiting for you in my chambers, second floor first door to the right," she said. She brought her face down to his ear. Before her tongue grazed his ear, Shippou jumped on her head making her chin hit his left shoulder guard.

She hissed. She grabbed the kitsune and lifted him over her head. "Stupid runt! You ruined my face!" she hissed. She was about to throw him toward the wall when she felt herself pinned to the wall by the hand that grasped her neck from behind.

"Touch him again and you will find yourself on your death bed," hissed the owner of the hand that painfully pinned her to the wall.

She shivered. She hated it when Hanayoshin was pissed. She mercilessly punished those that deserved it. She feared for her life. She wasn't a coward though. "He shouldn't have gotten in the way of my Sesshy and me," she said.

Tonari, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha burst out laughing. They were nearly rolling at Sesshomaru's pet name. Sesshomaru could feel a tick forming above his right eye as they continued to laugh.

"Your 'Sesshy'?" Tonari questioned. "Last time I checked he is my intended." She said placing her hands on her hips standing at her full height.

Sara's eyes widened. "You lie!!!" she hissed.

Hanayoshin pushed her head further into the wall. "Tonari knows better then to lie. She is not you," she hissed.

Sara forcefully pushed on the wall. Hanayoshin rolled her eyes. She pretended to be pushed back then released her. She watched as she ran to Sesshomaru and attached herself to his arm. "He is mine!!" she said. "You have no right to claim him!!!"

Izayoi was growing irritated with her whining. She stood and walked over to the girl. She grasped her arm and threw her to the ground. "Do not claim my son as yours. You have no authority over him. If you want him, challenge Tonari for him," she said.

That peeked Sara's interest. She abruptly stood and faced Tonari. "I challenge you for the right to mate Prince Sesshy," she said.

Trying not to laugh, Tonari stood up straight. "I accept your challenge. The battle is now, in the courtyard. The lords and ladies present will be the witness," she said. Sara nodded.

They all followed Tonari out into the courtyard. Hanayoshin had the soldiers create a circle around them as they watched incase something happened. Hanayoshin walked up beside Sesshomaru. "Follow me," she said.

Sesshomaru followed her to the middle of the circle and stood rigidly unaware of the glares Sara was sending Tonari. His attention was fully on the woman that stood rather closely beside him.

"You two know the rules. Fight fairly. Prince Sesshomaru and I will remain in the middle until the fight is concluded. Begin!" she said.

Sara charged at Tonari. She was about to tackle her when Tonari side stepped and back handed her sending her straight into the wall. Sara jumped to her feet and charged again this time her lightening abilities sparking to life. Tonari yawned. She lifted her hand and grasped hers. She lifted her into the air and flipped her over her shoulder.

She flew at Sesshomaru. Hanayoshin turned and a blue barrier was raised. Sara hit the barrier and was sent flying straight at Tonari.

"Time to finish this," Tonari said.

Sara stopped dead in her tracks. Tonari disappeared from her view. She turned only to look into her blue orbs. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her body and then darkness claimed her.

Sara's limp body fell forward. Tonari caught her as two guards laid her down on a stretcher. "Take her to the healer," Tonari said. They nodded and felt.

Tonari turned to where Hanayoshin was only to find her no longer there. Shippou and the little girl were gone as well. She sighed. "Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," she said. She started walking into the castle.

As soon as the reached the stairwell, Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Spill it. What are you keeping from us?" he asked.

She looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You and Hanayoshin have been acting weird ever since she asked to make you my intended. What's going on?" he asked.

She sighed. "I knew this was coming," she said softly catching him off guard.

"You were expecting me to ask that?" he asked.

She nodded. "Hana-chan had told me that you were slightly unsure and that you were going to ask me soon. I didn't expect it to be this soon," she said.

He was shocked. How had she known? Could she read his thoughts or something? He narrowed his eyes suddenly angry at her for not informing him herself.

"I will explain once we get upstairs," she said sensing his anger.

Tonari led them to the library where she knew they wouldn't be disturbed. She sat down and told them to do so as well. She was feeling oddly tired and she was happy that the library was next to Hanayoshin's room. She would have to sleep in a little later to restore her energy.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Why don't you look like her?" Miroku asked out of the blue. Sango smacked him.

She giggled. "Hana-chan and I inherited different features from our parents. She looks more like our father and I look more like our mother," she said.

"Speaking of your parents, where they?" Sango asked.

Tonari's smile faded. "My father died in a battle fifty years ago. My mother died…giving birth to me," she said quietly.

Sango's expression softened. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said.

"How is Shippou Hanayoshin's son when she doesn't have a mate? Who is that little girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hana-chan saved Shippou from a bunch or wolves that went rogue. She also saved Ayame, Kouga's mate. He being the leader of the wolves was in debt to her for rescuing his mate. The little girl is Rin. She is..."

"Her daughter. She must have saved her too," Miroku said.

Tonari shook her head. Suddenly the door opened. "Auntie, are you in here?" asked the little girl from earlier.

Tonari smiled. "Come on in Rin," she said.

Rin walked over. "I had a bad dream. I don't want to go to sleep," she said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"It's alright. You can sleep in my lap," she said patting her thighs. Rin climbed into her lap and immediately fell asleep with a smile.

"Auntie?" Miroku asked.

Tonari nodded. "Rin is our niece. She is the daughter of my elder brother," she explained.

They all nodded. "But, she's human," Hiten said.

"Correct. My elder brother mated with a human thus giving birth to a human after doing a ritual to turn her human before birth," she said.

Sesshomaru took this chance to ask the question everyone was trying to avoid. "Has Hanayoshin always been like this? Icy and cold?" he asked.

Tonari didn't say anything. She sighed. "No," she said. She closed her eyes. "She used to be cheerful and carefree. She used to be full of spirit. Laughing and smiling was a daily routine for her. She loved life so much that she was never within the castle walls."

"What happened to all of that?" Inutaisho asked.

"It all disappeared the moment the war as over," she said.

"Didn't you say that you had an elder brother?" Miroku asked.

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't he be the lord of the north instead of your sister?" he asked.

She nodded. "He would have if he hadn't perished in the war along with my father."

"What about his mate?" Sango asked.

"She, like my mother, died giving birth to Rin."

"Why did Hanayoshin's free spirit vanish after the war?" Sesshomaru asked.

Tonari smiled. "You do care," she said. She giggled when he glared at her. "She fought in the war with my father and my elder brother. She was the greatest strategist within the castle so my father wanted her out on the battle field. My father however made a terrible mistake in underestimating the enemy. Instead of going to him directly, Hana-chan went to my elder brother and informed him of the information she had gathered.

"He laughed and said that it was all just a rumor. Little did he know that her hunch about Onigumo was correct. They later found out that what Hana-chan said about Onigumo was right. He tried his best to pull my father out of the battle field and let Hana-chan take care of it she knowing exactly where and how to hit him. In the end, all attempts failed and they lost their lives. Hana-chan a few of our soldiers survived.

"When she returned, she didn't even shed a tear when she broke the news to me. I cried and blamed her for their deaths. She accepted it without even bothering to argue back. She didn't defend her pride nor did she defend her honor. She merely said it was her flaw that our beloved family was torn apart."

Sango had been drying somewhere in the middle of the story. She continued to cry as Kagome joined her. Rin stirred. Tonari lightly caressed her cheek telling her silently to go back to sleep.

Rin cuddled up to her and fell back into deep sleep. Tonari yawned. "I have told you all that I know. If there is something that still troubles you, ask Hana-chan," she said. "I am retiring for bed now. Good-night." She stood with Rin in her arms and walked out to put her to bed. She went into her own room and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillows.

One by one they left. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were the only two in the room. They were so deep in thought that they didn't notice another person in the room.

"I see that Tonari has taken the opportunity to tell you of our past," said a feminine voice.

They snapped out of their thoughts and looked at her. She stood before them icy and emotionless as ever. Sesshomaru noticed that she had said 'our' instead of 'my'.

Before he could ask, she walked over to the book shelf and picked up a scroll. She opened it, skimmed through it quickly before rolling it up and putting it away. She picked up another one and did the same thing. This time, she turned toward the door and started heading out.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru called standing abruptly.

Hanayoshin turned to face him. She watched him approach her and stop several feet away from her. She kept her gaze on him as he began to circle her.

"Call off the offer," he said.

She knew what he was talking about. "No," she said.

Sesshomaru was starting to get angry. "Why not?!" he hissed.

"She is in need of protection," she said.

"What about happiness?" he asked.

"She may find it with you seeing as how Kagome brings her joy. Prince Inuyasha is enough entertainment," she said.

"What about you? Don't you need her around to keep you company?"

"Would I offer her to you if I needed her company?" she countered.

He paused. "She needs you," he whispered.

"I am well aware of that," she said.

"Then why send her way?!"

"She has no purpose here. If she were to stay, she will be in grave danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"The kind that currently does not involve you. It is my battle, not yours. Stay out of it."

"No! Can't you see that I am trying to help you?!"

"I am of no need of your help."

Sesshomaru raked his hand through his hair. Inutaisho watched. He was anxious to know his sons true feelings for her as much as his son was.

"Why won't you let me in?" he asked suddenly.

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Why won't you let me love you?!" he yelled. Inutaisho closed his eyes. He knew Sesshomaru loved her. He didn't know how much.

Hanayoshin held an emotionless look in both her face and her eyes. "Tatsuke and Reinaji are the only ones I will allow to love me," she said. She turned and made her way to the door.

Sesshomaru hissed. "They're dead!!!" he yelled.

'Big mistake,' Inutaisho thought.

Sesshomaru was pinned to the ground by her clawed hand which pierced through his shoulder after shattering his shoulder guard.

"Do not speak of them as if you knew they were dead but not a little while ago!!!" she hissed into his ear. She pulled away. Before he could protest, she captured his lips in a rough kiss surprising him.

He was about to deepen the kiss when she forcefully pulled away. She stood and licked her index finger clean of his blood. She grabbed the scroll from the ground and went to the door. "The healer will around shortly," she said. She turned to him. "Be careful about what you say. It could cost you your life." Anger flashed in her eyes before it was pushed back never to be seen again. At that Sesshomaru sighed. 'It's a start. Kami-sama, that was such an intense kiss. I should make her mad more often,' he thought smirking to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone!!! Yes, Chapter 5 is up. Sorry it took so long. Chapter 6 has a surprise in there for all of you Sesshomaru lovers. No, he desn't get to sleep with his 'love'. It's something better then that. Like I promised, there's twist to everything Tonari tols them. R&R and keep reading!

akemiryu


	6. Kagome's Hidden Secret

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 6 Kagome's Hidden Power**

Sesshomaru walked out into the courtyard after being checked by the healer. The check up took forever thanks to Sara and her annoying hormones. He sat there listening to ways that she was going to seduce him while he was trying to block her out and listen to what the healer was saying. Growing rather annoyed, he was about to jump up and kiss the healer for kicking her out of the room.

Laughter suddenly reached his ears. From the sound of the laughter, it belonged to Rin and Shippou. He walked out into the courtyard to see said children climbing over Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango and Kagome were trying their best not to laugh.

He watched as Hiten and Inutaisho pounced on Rin and Shippou. They whispered something into their ears and then evilly turned to Miroku and Inuyasha. They looked at each other before running for their lives. Hiten and Inutaisho ran after them making sure Miroku and Inuyasha played fairly.

Kagome turned to see him walking towards them. She smiled and bowed. "Good morning Sesshomaru," she said bowing.

He returned her bow. "Good morning. What's everyone up to?" he asked finding the scene before him rather interesting.

Kagome giggled as Shippou pounced on Inuyasha. "Nothing as of right now. Shippou and Rin wanted to play so we all took them out here," she said.

Sesshomaru chuckled as Miroku tripped over the tree root landing on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and smack him in the head making Rin, Shippou, Hiten and Inutaisho laugh. He scanned all that were present and noticed that Hanayoshin wasn't present. "Where's Hanayoshin?" he asked himself.

"She's in her study," Kagome answered.

He jerked. He looked at her startled. He hadn't expected her to hear him. "Oh, I see," he said. He turned away from her as a light blush crossed his features.

Kagome giggled. "No need to be embarrassed. Everyone here knows that you like her, with the exception of Shippou and Rin," she said.

His blush deepened. He turned completely around attempting to walk over to Izayoi who had returned from a horse back ride with Tonari, Yura and Ayame. Just as he approached them, all three women giggled when they saw his face. He sighed. "Is it that visible?" he asked.

Izayoi laughed and nodded. "Come now Sesshomaru, you of all people shouldn't be ashamed to show a little bit of emotion," she said.

"Father always said that one who shows his emotion is considered weak," he said.

"Your father is wise," Tonari said suddenly.

They all looked at her. "Why do you say that?" Yura asked.

"My father always said that to Hanayoshin yet every time war came and she showed a little bit of emotion, they always come home completely unscathed. Strange huh?" she said smiling. In their eyes, her smile was empty. It was warm but empty. She smiled as though everything in the world was bad except for the family she was blessed with.

Sesshomaru was starting to see why Hanayoshin had made Tonari his intended. Tonari was kind, she was a child but she loved kids, she was strong whether she opened herself up or not, and she was always open minded.

Rin and Shippou ran over to them. "Auntie! Auntie! Can I ride too?" Rin asked.

"Me too! Me too!" Shippou said.

Tonari laughed. She picked both of them up and placed them in front her on the saddle. She slowly turned the horse and began trotting across the courtyard. Soon, they were galloping. "Hold on tight," she said as she pulled the reigns making the horse take off in the sky.

They awed as they looked down at the others. They waved their arms over their heads laughing at the way the mane of the horse tickled their noses.

Tonari laughed. She always enjoyed giving them a ride. They were fun to ride around with. She leaned back slightly to give them more room. Just as she did so a beam of light shot at her knocking her off.

Rin turned towards her. "Auntie Tonari!!!!" she shouted.

Tonari's eyes were wide. She tried reaching for the reigns but failed. She saw an arrow being held above her and she held her breath.

xXxXx

Hanayoshin sat by her window looking outside having finished reading all the parchments that were sent to her holding information about their attackers. She brought a cup filled with some soft of red liquid that radiated a scent of cinnamon and apples to her lips and took a gulp.

She set her cup down letting the sun reflect on the surface of the liquid. She turned towards the desk that was recently deserted and attempted to go back when Rin's voice caught her attention. She looked out her window and saw the smiling faces of Rin and Shippou on Tonari's horse. She inwardly smiled. She enjoyed watching Tonari play with her son and niece.

She watched as Tonari pulled the reigns taking them airborne. She side stepped turning to face the window completely. She watched as the two young ones looked down at them completely awe struck.

She was just about to turn away from the window when an unfamiliar scent hit her nose. Just as quickly as the scent came, a beam of light shot Tonari off. Hanayoshin turned and rushed across the room.

xXxXx

Sesshomaru was rushing towards her as fast as he could. He cursed. 'I'm not going to make it,' he said to himself. He skidded to a stop when he heard a crash. He looked up at the side of the castle to see Hanayoshin leaping through a window said to be her study. He watched in fascination as her whip cut the arrow in two. Her eyes glowed blue as she flew over Tonari.

From the ground the silver wolf jumped out into the courtyard and caught Tonari on its back. He however didn't stop. By Tonari's command, it ran back towards Sesshomaru and picked him up as Hanayoshin leapt over the wall.

"Rin and Shippo were taken into the forest. We have to get to them before the attacker does," she said.

Everyone caught her words. The followed her into the woods following Hanayoshin's scent. Tonari and Sesshomaru caught up to her without any trouble. "Hana-chan, have you seen them yet?" she asked.

Hanayoshin nodded. "They have stopped ahead. The horse needed water," she said. "That damned horse always needs water." At that, Hanayoshin sped up. "Do not follow so close behind me. Stay with others and make sure they can find their way there."

Tonari nodded. "Understood," she said. She patted the wolf demon on the neck as Sesshomaru leapt off to join Hanayoshin. She looked at him.

He smiled at her. "Go, I'll get Rin back," he said. He knew she felt guilty for not protecting them close enough. He did something similar to Inuyasha when they were kids. She smiled at him and nodded. She floated back to the others

Hanayoshin leapt into the trees just as Tonari disappeared. Sesshomaru followed beside her. She was doing her best to slow down enough to keep him close incase he got lost. Her aura didn't linger as long as other demons.

Sesshomaru saw her eyes flash gold as her aura flared around her. He was shocked at how big her aura was. He had a feeling that was merely a portion of what she really had. She skidded to a stop. "Wait here," she said. Before Sesshomaru could protest she was gone in a blink of an eye and then returned just as quickly.

She looked ahead of her where she could feel Rin and Shippou. Blood hit both their noses as they got closer and closer to the clearing. Hanayoshin's swords grazed each other as she came to a stop.

A woman dressed in a traditional priestess kimono stood before them with her arrows drawn at the two children who were being guarded by the horse. She turned towards them with frustrated eyes. "You got here a lot quicker then I thought," she said.

"She's a demon, what did you expect you old hag," Shippou said as he stood in front of Rin behind the horse.

"Old Hag?! You'll pay for calling me that you little runt!" She let her arrow fly. Hanayoshin moved her right arm sending her whip out to slash the arrow in half. The priestess turned to look at her. "So you can protect yourself against a sacred arrow huh?" She lifted her hands. From the air a bunch of spiritual arrows surrounded them. "Try blocking these."

She let her hands drop. The arrows shot out at her in lightening speed. Hanayoshin's aura flared as the arrows got closer. "Reiya," she whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. From the sky a huge bolt of lightening shot down surrounding them. The arrows were burned to a crisp. The lightening was absorbed into the ground sending waves of electrical shocks to the priestess.

She cursed. She concentrated on a single arrow and directed it at Hanayoshin's heart. "Die!!" she said.

Hanayoshin made no attempt to stop it when she let go. Before the arrow hit, another arrow, bigger and faster split it in two and planted itself in the trunk of the tree where a crater was formed from the impact.

The priestess was taken by surprise. She looked passed Hanayoshin and into the eyes of a woman with sapphire blue eyes. She held a bow and arrow in her hands. She stepped in front of Hanayoshin and glared at her. "What are you doing protecting a demon?" she asked.

"What are you doing attack the lady of the north?" Kagome countered. "I as the princess of the west will not allow harm to come to her ladyship."

She laughed. She looked up at the girl and noticed the mark on her neck. Her eyes grew dark. She pulled an arrow back. "You are a disgrace. To think that a priestess would mate with a demon," she said. She shot it right at Kagome.

Kagome lifted her clawed hand above her head. A pink aura surrounded her. An arrow was formed from the pink aura. Kagome shot it. It flew at her at the speed of light and pierced through her arm.

She cried out in pain clutching her shoulder. "You bitch!" she hissed. She created the same arrow Kagome did only smaller and shot it.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and used Tetsusaiga as a shield. Once he lowered his sword he was surprised at who he saw standing in front of him. "Kikyo…" he whispered.

Kagome looked at him. "You know her?" she asked.

Sesshomaru cringed. "Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love," he said.

Kagome jerked. She looked at Inuyasha. His aura completely changed from rage to guilt. Kagome staggered back as she stared at her almost exact replicate. She stood her ground once she felt Hanayoshin's aura wrap around her.

"So you have chosen to betray me by mating another priestess huh, Inuyasha?" she asked. She laughed. "You really are a horn dog."

Kagome growled. How dare she call her mate that. She was just about to mouth her thoughts when Inuyasha suddenly lowered Tetsusaiga. "Kikyo, it's not like that. She was my intended. I had no choice," he said.

Kagome was hurt by his words. She did nothing but stand their glaring daggers at Kikyo. She pulled an arrow back just in case she tried something.

"Hmm, you expect me to believe that a horn dog like you was intended to a priestess? You make me laugh. That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard," she said.

"Kikyo, please believe me," Inuyasha pleaded.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it!! That bitch ran away with that bastard half-breed when you asked to mate her!!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Inuyasha flinched realization finally settling in. He however was still slightly dazed. "No, she couldn't have," he said to himself.

Kikyo stood at her full height. She smirked. "Got cha," she whispered. She created a ball of spiritual energy with her aura. She shot the very same Tonari was shot with at Inuyasha.

Kagome stepped out in front of him. She blocked the beam with a single arrow. She held it out in front of her. Kikyo was taken aback with this.

Kagome lifted her head to reveal blood red eyes. "No one controls my mate but me," she hissed. Kagome charged at Kikyo and pinned her to a tree with her claws digging into her neck.

Kikyo struggled to breath. Kagome noticed that her eyes were dull. It was as if she was being controlled. Kagome sensed something to the right of her and jumped dodging a stream of miasma.

She landed in front of Inuyasha and hissed. "Naraku."

"Nice job Kagome. I expected this from Hanayoshin, not you," he mocked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She jumped at Naraku shot another stream of miasma at her. She used the trunk of the tree to rotate her body and change direction while still in mid air. She let her claws extend into long sword like razors.

Hanayoshin punched Inuyasha hard across his face sending him flying into a tree trunk. He jumped to his feet and glared at her. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

Hanayoshin just turned to watch Kagome. He followed her gaze and was surprised at what he saw.

Kagome was completely engulfed in a pink aura. Her claws were blue and they were as along as a thin bladed dagger. He watched in awe as Kagome lunged at Naraku and disappears when he attacked her. From behind, Kagome thrust her claws into his mid section.

Hanayoshin let Kagome's aura flare. She watched a little longer as Kagome brutally damaged Naraku's body and carved permanent scars on Kikyo's body making them cry out in pain.

Kagome was unstoppable. She was always a fierce fighter. Sometime, Hanayoshin was afraid to make Kagome mad for the soul purpose of keeping herself alive. She could beat Kagome even in their demon form at full power but it always resulted in Kagome resting four several days.

Kikyo shot an arrow at Kagome. Kagome was in mid air by now. She smirked. "Let me show you what it's like to have true spiritual power," she said. The aura from the arrow engulfed her entire body and shaped itself into a phoenix. Kagome let her demonic aura engulf it turning it red. She lunged at Kikyo as the phoenix aura collided with hers sending her back. Naraku put up a barrier and disappeared, Kikyo with him. Kagome stood in the middle of the clearing gasping for air. The attack had hurt her too. She let Hanayoshin walk over to her and hit her on the neck as she slowly blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you all are, Chapter 6!!! Sorry it took so long! Well, Chapter 7 up soon R&R!!!

akemiryuu


	7. First Mistake

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 7 First Mistake**

Inuyasha watched from afar as Kagome and Tonari played with Shippou and Rin. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were by his side. He smiled when Shippou, Rin and Tonari tackled Kagome and started tickling her. She pushed them off her and got up to run from them.

"What did you ever see in that wench?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

"Don't call her a wench," Inuyasha whispered trying to hide his irritation.

Sesshomaru snorted. "What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Leave her be until she is ready," said Yura coming to their side. "She'll let you know when she is." She smiled at Inuyasha. He gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Mama!!" Shippou said running towards them.

They turned to see Hanayoshin walking out with a large parchment in her hand. She stopped beside Sesshomaru as Shippou clung himself onto her leg. She looked down at him. "Good morning Shippou," she said.

"Good morning Mama!!" he said smiling brightly.

Rin, Kagome and Tonari walked over smiling while bowing to her. She nodded to them. She watched as Kagome took Shippo and turn to chase Tonari who was holding Rin. Hanayoshin shook her head. She looked at the far side of the courtyard. "Raikoki," she said.

The wolf demon jumped from the ground and stood before her. "Yes Master," it said.

"Burn this parchment," she said throwing it.

It nodded. It lifted its head and shot a fire ball at it. The parchment was immediately reduced to nothing but ashes. "Is there anything else you would like to do?" he asked.

Hanayoshin looked over at Kagome. An evil thought crossed her mind. "Follow me," she said.

Raikoki saw a glint in her eye and smirked. 'This ought to be fun,' he thought as they neared the others.

Kagome felt a shiver run through her body. She turned to see Inuyasha the others still standing at the side of the castle entrance. She turned around to see a pair of red orbs staring at her. She gulped as she took a step back only to trip over a large paw.

She cried out and fell on her hide. Shippou, Rin and Tonari laughed as Kagome fumed over being tricked. Kagome looked up to see Hanayoshin smirking. Kagome's fuming face fell to that of terror.

She bolted to her feet and started running across the courtyard Hanayoshin right at her heels. Tonari jumped in front of them throwing Shippou and Rin into the sky. Hanayoshin jumped as the two attacked her. She smirked and grabbed both Rin and Shippou by their obis. She threw them into the air making them laugh.

Kagome and Tonari watched with warm smiles as Hanayoshin caught the two on her back and started jumping all over the place. Hanayoshin Shippou jump off her back and onto Raikoki's back.

"It's been such a long time since she has spent time with them. They must be truly happy now that she is with them," Kagome said.

Tonari nodded. "Hana-chan is the only I know of that can truly make their smiles warm and jovial. If only the others knew how much she has sacrificed to become the lady of the north," she said sadly.

"Yeah, she's really working hard to make this place flourish. I still can't believe she gave away your mother's kimono in order to keep you three alive when Naraku threatened your lives," she said.

"Hana-chan would never let harm come to us. Even she does not have the heart to make us suffer. She wouldn't be Hana-chan if she did," she said.

Kagome nodded. Kagome has been with Hanayoshin long enough to understand all the sacrifices she made to keep the lands peaceful. She gave up almost everything she personally owned so the four of them could live within the castle in peace. "She's done so much," she said watching her tickle Shippou and Rin.

Tonari nodded. "I wish she wouldn't. Her happiness is what I'm worried about," she said truthfully.

Kagome had heard from Tonari that Hanayoshin had never been with a man. She mainly concentrated on the traditions of being a princess and the duties of a warrior. Being with men never crossed her mind.

Hanayoshin stood from her sitting position and lifted the now sleeping Rin and Shippou in her arms. She walked over to them. "They are filled with far too much energy," she whispered.

Kagome and Tonari laughed as they took the too sleeping bundles from her. Hanayoshin placed her hand on both their heads making them look up at her. "Keep those smiles on no matter what happens. Be happy and do not worry about me," she said. She kissed their foreheads then turned walking towards the entrance.

Kagome and Tonari followed. They all entered the castle and headed for the dinning room while Hanayoshin had Lucifer carry Shippou and Rin to bed. They ate in complete silence. For Hanayoshin it was comfortable. For others, it was heart rending.

Inuyasha suddenly stood. "Kagome, I need to talk to you," he said.

"We can talk after lunch," she said.

"We talk now!!" he commanded.

Kagome looked at him. "What did you say?" she asked.

"We talk now whether you want to or not," he said.

Kagome sipped her soup. "Just because you are the male does not mean that hold power over me. I am not a mere servant that you can boss around," she said continuing to eat.

Inuyasha hissed. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. "We are going to talk now," he hissed.

Kagome pulled her arm loose. "Can you not see that we are currently eating? This is not your home therefore you are being rude by acting childish," she said.

"I'm being childish?! Look who's talking!!!"

Kagome faced him completely. She stared into his eyes right at his soul. "I wasn't the one who froze when I faced my first love," she said.

Inuyasha flinched. He was suddenly angry. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her into the hall with Tonari and Sango running after them. Inuyasha pushed her against the wall and stared at her. "You will listen to me," he said.

Kagome pushed him away showing no fear. Inuyasha hissed. He pushed her against the wall and was about to kiss her when he was pulled back and thrown out into the courtyard.

He jumped to his feet and glared at the person who threw him from the castle. Kagome stood behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was glaring down at him. Inuyasha had expected Hanayoshin to throw him back. Instead, she was leaning against the from of the door and Sesshomaru was guarding Kagome.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! This is no way to treat you mate much less the daughter of an ally," he hissed.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Stay the hell out of my business!! This has nothing to do with you!!"

"Of course it does. I witness everything that went on with you and that wench," he said. "You know she's right that's why you're angry."

Inuyasha hissed. He drew out Tetsusaiga making Kagome gasp. She gripped Sesshomaru's kimono in her hands. "Sesshomaru, please don't fight him. I'll talk to him," she pleaded.

"You can't. He's already let his demon control him," he said.

Kagome looked into her eyes and noticed that they were blood red. She gasped as Inuyasha lunged forward. Sesshomaru lightly pushed her back and drew out Tokijin in time to block his attack.

Kagome watched the two brothers battle it out. She flinched every time Sesshomaru swung Tokijin at Inuyasha. She watched in pure horror as Inuyasha screamed after feeling Tokijin pierce through his right shoulder.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Please stop!" she begged.

They ignored her as they continued swinging at each other. Kagome fell to her knees crying. She could see the hate in their eyes. Sesshomaru's pride was hurt at seeing Inuyasha mistreat her and Inuyasha was angry that she didn't listen to him. She could do nothing but stand by and watch.

Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin for the final blow. Inuyasha mimicked his actions hoping to severely wound him so he couldn't interfere. Just as their blades were coming into striking range, they were stopped.

Hanayoshin stood between them. Tetsusaiga cut down on her shoulder while Tokijin pierced through her abdomen. They gasped. Hanayoshin grabbed the blade of both swords and turned in a quick circle sending both brothers flying.

They stared at her in shock. She pulled Tetsusaiga from her shoulder. She reached behind her and pulled Tokijin from her back. She didn't even flinch. She approached them throwing their swords in front of her. "Kagome, go wash up," she said.

Kagome nodded and let Tonari and Sango help her stand and walk to her room with Yura and Izayoi in tow. Hanayoshin looked down at Inuyasha her hair still draped over the shoulder that he injured.

She reached down and grabbed him by the neck lifting him to stare into her blood red eyes. Her icy stare held him completely still. Her gaze was so intense that Inuyasha found himself staring into the eyes of the devil.

She suddenly threw him across the courtyard. She picked up Tetsusaiga and threw it at him. "Pick up your sword Inuyasha," she said.

He slowly stood and picked up Tetsusaiga. "I will not fight you," he said beginning to sheath it.

"Do you think you have a choice?" she asked.

With out waiting for his reply, she lifted Sesshomaru by his collar and threw him to land beside him on his feet. "What the hell?!" he hissed.

Hanayoshin's intense stare shut him up. "You two have dishonored my hospitality," she said sending shivers up and down their spines. She drew out her gold hilted sword.

They stare in utter shock at the sword they saw shimmering before them. The sword was well crafted. Instead of the blade being silver like theirs, the blade was gold with a shiver outline. On the side of the blade was an inscription said to be the symbol of the previous lords of the north.

She lifted the sword in front of her and that's when they saw the dragon on the other side of the blade. The dragon was twisted around into a spiral as its head rest at the edge of the blade where the hilt started.

Hanayoshin pointed the tip of her blade at them. "Let me show you what I do to people who dishonor me," she said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood in a defensive stance as Hanayoshin kept her position unreadable.

Inutaisho and Hiten stood watching interest. "Zantetsuken, the imperial treasure of the northern ruler," Hiten said clearly impressed.

Inutaisho nodded. "Hearing about it is completely different from seeing it," he said. "This should be interesting."

Hanayoshin lifted Zantetsuken into the air. She dropped her sheath as she raised her clawed hand to the blade making it glow blue. "Meikyoushisui," she whispered. Faster then the speed of light, she ran passed them.

She returned to her original spot and grabbed her sheath before it hit the ground. She sheathed her sword as her hair on her shoulder fell to the ground having been cut when Inuyasha injured her.

Hiten and Inutaisho didn't see her move. It was as though she just turned in a circle and suddenly sheathed her sword like she was giving up. They turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Their outer kimonos were torn in various places as two long bloody marks were seen on their cheeks.

Hanayoshin didn't even turn around when blood suddenly burst out of her wounds. The four demons stared in shock. She remained standing as blood continuously spewed from her wounds.

She looked up into the sky. The full moon smiled at her. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her body started to glow as her aura surrounded her turning her entire body a blue hue. She lifted her clawed hand over her head with great difficulty. A beam of light shot out of her hand.

Like water, the light reflected water and sprinkled down on all the demons present. Her wounds closed up as the sprinkles washed over her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sheathed their swords as they watched her.

Hanayoshin let her hand drop o her side as Kagome ran out into the courtyard crying. "Hashin," she cried.

Hanayoshin stopped her before she clung to her. "It is best for you to stay away from me as of right now," she said.

Without utter another word, Hanayoshin went into the castle and disappeared within the walls of her home.

Kagome and the others stared after her. Kagome saw the pool of blood where she was standing previously. She stared at it in confusion. Tonari rushed to her side and gasped when she saw it. She looked into the sky her eyes wide.

She turned toward the castle and saw Hanayoshin rush out of the castle without her armor or swords. She leapt over the wall and disappeared into the darkness of the night. Tonari stared at the wall a little longer.

Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder. "Tonari, what's wrong with Hashin?" she asked.

Tonari fell to her knees. She lifted her head to stare at the moon. "She's dieing," she said. Kagome gasped and took a step back. She shook her head. A loud roar was heard from the direction Hanayoshin had just gone followed by the scent of blood. Tears rushed down Tonari's face as she lowered her head. "She's running out of time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you all are!!! Chapter 7!!! Yes, it is getting little confusing. Don't worry, you'll understand evyerthing in the next chapter. You'll understand why Hanayoshin protects Kagome and why she was bleeding everywhere. You'll also understand why she said that she was going make Tonari Sesshomaru's intended. R&R!!! Chapter 8 Falling Further!!!


	8. Falling Further

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 8 Falling Further**

Tonari sat before them as she tried her best to keep the tears from falling again. It was so hard for her to tell them that Hanayoshin wasn't going to live long enough to see their happy lives flourish. She took in a deep breath and then straightened in her seat. She met their anxious gazes. She stopped when she reached Sesshomaru's. Somehow, she had found herself loving him. She felt like she wanted to mate with Sesshomaru but her mind was telling her that she was wrong to love him when he clearly loved Hanayoshin. She couldn't help but be jealous at her sister for receiving Sesshomaru's love. She sighed and closed her eyes. "It was two years after the war between Naraku and my father had ended when Hanayoshin came to me," she began.

xXxXx

Tonari sat in front of her mirror brushing her long hair. She heard a soft knock on her door and went to open it. She gasped when she saw Hanayoshin standing before her. "Good evening, Hana-chan," she said. She moved to let her in.

Hanayoshin nodded and entered her room. She sat down on the chair beside the bed as Tonari climbed on the bed and sat before her. Hanayoshin watched her fiddle with her hair as her eyes roamed the room.

"Are you nervous?" she asked so suddenly.

Tonari turned to her. "A little bit. You've never called for me before," she said.

Hanayoshin nodded. "Forgive me for making it seem as though I do not care for you," she said full heartedly.

Tonari shook her head in surprise. "No, that intension never crossed my mind. I know how busy you are managing the entire northern lands," she said.

Hanayoshin nodded. "I hope that the maids are treating you well," she said.

Tonari nodded. "They are."

There was a long pause both barely saying a word. Hanayoshin was debating over telling her of the information the healer had just given her. Tonari was merely too nervous to say anything.

Hanayoshin sighed making her turned to her. "I just returned from seeing Kaeda," she said.

Tonari nodded. "How was the check up?"

"It went well."

"How is Kaeda?"

"Well."

Tonari nodded. "There's more isn't there?"

Hanayoshin nodded slowly. "Yes."

Tonari brought her knees up to her face as she pulled her knees into her chest. She sighed. "Is it about me?"

Hanayoshin shook her head. "Quite the opposite."

Tonari looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

Hanayoshin stood up and walked over to the opened window. "Do you remember what Father told you about the poison within miasma?"

Tonari nodded. "Father said that the poison is a mixture of dark magic and demon blood. Once a demon is exposed to it, the demon is possessed, corrupted and becoming a carrier for a weaker demon or eaten from the inside out."

Hanayoshin nodded. "What happens when the miasma has completely entered the blood stream?"

"The blood carries it to the heart of the demon and slowly begins to eat away at it. As the years go by, the miasma within the body grows stronger and stronger until it completely takes over the body."

"How would you get rid of the miasma?"

"You have to cut yourself open and have water blessed by a priestess to purify the miasma before it spreads."

"What happens after that?"

"After that, the demon has to be in bed resting for the next year or so before moving again. The demon must no be exposed to the miasma a second time for if that happens, the miasma cannot be purified unless by the same priestess from before."

Hanayoshin nodded. She turned to face her. "You have been paying attention."

Tonari pouted. "Of course I pay attention!!!"

Hanayoshin smiled. Tonari beamed at her smile. She smiled back. Hanayoshin's smile faded. "Tonari," she whispered suddenly serious.

Tonari's face suddenly fell from happy to concern. "Hana-chan, is something wrong?"

She sighed. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to tell you this," she said. She turned to face the window as Tonari started to move towards her.

"Hana-chan?"

"Tonari, I am infected," she said.

Tonari flinched. She stared at her back completely shocked. "What?"

"Kaeda told me that during battle with Naraku, he had injected miasma into our bodies to weaken us enough to kill us. Because his plan back fired, he used miasma to hide his scent. We were all sniffing it while he searched for him. During the last battle, he hit me from behind injecting a large portion of miasma into my body. He wanted to weaken me enough to escape. When Tatsuke pushed me away from him and out of the battle, Naraku attacked them while they were weak. Naraku disappeared after that."

Tonari was speechless. She couldn't say a word. She watched her sister turn. For the first time since the war, Tonari saw emotions flash in her sister's face. Guilt, guilt and pain were written all over her face. Tonari felt her heart skip a beat when she saw a lone tear trail down her cheek.

"Forgive me Tonari. I couldn't save them. I couldn't bring one of them back with me to watch over you while this poison ate through me." Hanayoshin said as she lowered her head while she kneeled before her.

Tonari rushed to her. She embraced her. "Hana-chan, don't say that. We'll always be together no matter what. Always."

xXxXx

"Ever since that day, I have been keeping a close eye on her," she said.

Kagome was on the verge of tears. "Is that why…" she trailed off.

Tonari nodded. "That is why she made me Sesshomaru's intended," she whispered.

Now he understood. All because of her infection, she made sure to have someone protect Tonari before she died. Not only that but she had chosen someone with power. Because he was the heir of the west, his first son will take after him while his second son took control over the northern lands Tonari being the princess of the north. He lowered his head as Tonari began to speak again.

"Hana-chan didn't want you to know because she knew that you would protest. She knew that you would offer your help. She didn't want that. She wanted me to be protected and looked after. She wanted me to be happy and not brutally tortured. She searched the lands hoping to find someone suitable. Only when she met you Sesshomaru did she make her final decision."

"Tell me, did she choose me because I am strong and the heir to the west?" he asked.

Tonari stared at him in shock. She didn't know he was going to ask that. Tonari lowered her head. Hanayoshin's words suddenly rushed into her mind. "No," she said.

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"She chose you because…because…" she couldn't say it. She took a deep breath as she pushed back her tears. "She chose you because she loved you."

Inuyasha, who had been leaning back in his chair, fell over. Miroku choked on his tea as Sango spit her tea out right at Miroku's face. Inuyasha stumbled to his feet. "She loves him?" he asked.

Tonari nodded. "The night we arrived here I went to her study wanting an explanation as to why I had to be Sesshomaru's intended," she began.

xXxXx

Hanayoshin looked up from the parchment in her hands as a soft knock reached her ears. "Enter," she said.

Tonari walked into the study and sat in front of her. Hanayoshin placed her seal at the bottom of the parchment confirming the order and rolled it up placing it in the shelf behind her. She faced Tonari giving her full attention to the younger demoness.

"Why him?" she asked.

She sighed. "Have I not made myself clear?" she asked.

"Hana-chan, I don't want to mate him," she said.

"Tonari, it is not a matter of wanting."

Tonari narrowed her eyes. "You want him to protect me when you're gone don't you?"

Hanayoshin didn't say or do anything. She leaned back in her chair. She sighed after a moment of silence fell between them. "And what if I do?"

"Hana-chan, nothing is going to rip us apart."

"That I cannot be sure of that is why Sesshomaru is your intended."

"But, how do you even know if he would actually protect me?"

Hanayoshin remained quiet. She stood and walked over to the window. She poured herself a warm cup of tea and took a sip. "I know," she paused, "because I love him."

xXxXx

Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief. He felt his anger suddenly rise. "If she loved me she would have known that I would have protected you with my life," he said.

Tonari shook her head. "It is not the same as me mating you. For you to merely protect me would mean that I am much too weak to care for myself. Beside, a male dog demon can always sense when his mate is in trouble," she said.

Sesshomaru felt himself relax a little when she said that. He however felt that she was keeping something else from them. "There's more, isn't there?" he asked.

Tonari lowered her head. She nodded. "After she told me about you being my intended, she told me why she support Lord Hiten and Lady Yura on their decision to make Kagome Inuyasha's intended. She said that she didn't want Kagome's priestess abilities to go uncontrolled. Those seven years that she had been gone was when she was in a cave hidden the western lands training Kagome to harness her abilities and control them to their full potential.

"She had said that Inuyasha needed a sheath for his demon within. She found that Kagome was the only person that could continue standing by Inuyasha's side no matter what because she was stubborn and she was always cheerful which is a combination with Inuyasha's arrogance."

"She said I was arrogant?" Inuyasha asked rather hurt.

Kagome giggled. "Haven't you noticed yet?" she asked. He shook his head making her laugh. She turned to Tonari who held a sad smile.

"I can never have what the two of you have, can I?" she asked.

Kagome looked at her. "Of course you can," she reassured.

She shook her head. "Not with Sesshomaru," she said. She lightly laughed. "It's funny. I protested at being his intended but now…I find myself loving him." Kagome sadly watched her tears fall. Tonari continued to smile She stood and walked over to the door. She stopped her hand on the door knob. "If only she would allow herself a chance to be truly loved before leaving this world."

She opened the door and left. Kagome sadly stared at the door. She looked at Sesshomaru. He was deep in thought. "Sesshomaru," she said softly. He looked at her. "It's time to choose. You can't have both of them, its either Tonari or Hashin."

Sesshomaru turned away from her and looked at the fire. "How can I choose? Tonari needs my protection. Hanayoshin and my Father had already agreed to make her my intended. Even if I wanted to I can't have her," he said.

Kagome kneeled down in front of him and held his hand in hers. "You'll never know that until you try. Hashin may be tough but she does have a soft side," she said smiling. "All I can say is that once you take a risk, however things turn out, your risk is worth it."

Sesshomaru nodded. He returned Kagome's smile. "I'll think about it," he said.

She nodded. "I wish you luck," she said hugging him.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and linked her arm with his as he led them towards the door. "Good night everyone," she said and they left.

Everyone said their good night and left. Sesshomaru was left alone to think about Kagome's words in the main lobby. He imagined himself with Tonari. He shook the thought from his mind. He then imagined himself with Hanayoshin. Somehow, it felt so right to see himself with her.

He could see himself standing beside her with a bunch of little pups running around them. She held a happy face and he watched them all around him lovingly. He could see her smile fade then she disappeared. Their children began to cry making his heart lurch out in pain.

He quickly sat up from where he was lying. He looked around him seeing as how he was still in the main lobby. He had fallen asleep while thinking over Kagome's words. He stood and made his way down the dark corridors towards the courtyard. Something was calling out to him.

He walked out into the courtyard and stared up at the moon. He could see her reflection in it. It was twisted in pain as blood rushed down her face. His ears picked up Kagome's voice as she screamed. Sesshomaru's sensitive nose told him that Inuyasha had finally taken her as a mate. Her screams were proof of it. He was happy for them but for some reason he couldn't help but feel empty.

Yes, he was somewhat jealous of Inuyasha for having a powerful mate that would remain at his side for a very long time. If he took Tonari, it wouldn't be for love and if he took Hanayoshin, she would die from the miasma infection and Tonari would be left defenseless.

He was now more confused then ever. He didn't know what to choose. He was so lost and so confused. It didn't matter which one he took one of them was likely to be unhappy. He lowered his head as the night breeze blew through his hair.

He walked over to where Hanayoshin stood when she drew out her sword. He could remember how amazing she looked standing before them with her family treasure in front of her. He seriously thought she was some sort of warrior goddess or something.

He knelt down at the spot. Strands of her hair shimmered in the light. He picked it up and smoothly ran his fingers over it. A memory suddenly flashed into his mind.

xXxXx

Sesshomaru drew out Tokijin as the sand worm attacked. Sesshomaru jumped to avoid its slobbering mouth. He slashed the worm's back making it thrash in rage. He side stepped dodging the worms sand attack but was hit from behind by its tail. The worm swooped down at him with its mouth opened wide.

Its head suddenly shot up into the air. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and grasped Tokijin. He watched in confusion as the worm thrashed. Its head shot up towards the cloudless night sky as a dark figure ripped through its body.

The worm fell, its body disintegrating to nothing but sand. The figure landed gracefully in front of the demon. Just as the female demon, from her scent, sheathed her sword, blood burst from wounds he hadn't seen before. He tried to call out to her but she disappeared.

xXxXx

He let the silky hair slip through his fingers. Now he remembered. What happened to Hanayoshin was so familiar because he had seen in once before. He started seeing her more and more often after that. Instead of her entire body being completely covered only her face and wrist were hidden.

He knew he had seen her somewhere once before. Her scent had changed dramatically from the last time he had seen her. Seven years and she was a completely different person.

He felt a chill in the air. He could smell her scent though very faintly. He looked at the wall. 'Did she come back already?' he mentally asked himself. Following her scent, he leapt over the wall and started running towards the mountains.

He skidded to a stop when he reached abandoned cavern. He looked around him to make sure he was alone before entering the cavern.

He made his way through the maze within the cavern following her scent. He reached a large wall at the end of the path and growled. He took a step forward and the wall was suddenly lifted revealing a door.

Steam seeped from the room making its way up the walls of the cavern. Her scent washed over him. He could feel himself growing more and more aroused as he walked further and further into the room. He growled. 'Why am I getting aroused?' he asked himself cursing his betraying body.

He heard a splash and stopped. He turned his head to the right where the steam was coming from. He approached it and noticed a figure in the middle of the small hot spring. He felt a wave of power overtake him suddenly as he stopped at the edge of the spring. His eyes immediately went to her back. A red dog with black wings was engraved on her back like a painting. The marking covered almost every inch of her body.

The demoness began floating above the water. Her feet touched the surface of the water and she stood as if it was the ground. She turned toward Sesshomaru and his eyes grew wide.

Entire body was covered in slash like wounds. They were pink and slightly blue around the edges. He presumed that they had been bleeding while she was running here. What truly caught him off guard was the look in her eyes. It didn't show in her face but it did in her eyes.

She crossed the path between them standing right in front of him. She circled him like a predator circling its prey. She was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. She was beautiful whether she was naked or not.

She smirked. His arousal hit her nose the moment he walked through the cavern entrance. She felt her body reacting much the same way his was but she hid it well. She placed her hands on his shoulder having stopped to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and took in his scent.

"I've missed this scent," she said.

Sesshomaru relaxed in her arms. "So you were the demon that took out that sand worm," he said.

She nodded her head while still resting it on his back. "I knew you would remember eventually."

He wrapped his arms around hers. "Tell me, what is the real reason why you made Tonari my intended?" he asked. He already knew the reason; he just wanted her to say it.

She sighed. She knew he knew. She answered him nonetheless. "She has already lost some many people within her life. Soon, I too will join those people. She will be left to roam the north on her own trying to understand everything," she paused. She moved away from him despite his protest. "You see, I had my father and Tatsuke to teach me everything I needed to know about the lands. They wanted me as the elder daughter to teach Tonari when she came of age. Unfortunately, that plan backfired when Naraku attacked."

He nodded. "So you want her to be cared for before and after you die?"

She nodded. "Correct."

"Why me? There are other lords with powerful sons."

"First, Kagome is mated to Inuyasha. Second, you are the heir of the west. Third, I love and trust you enough to put the life of my sister within your hands."

Sesshomaru's shock was clear to her. He has heard it from Tonari but hearing it from her was completely different. Hearing those words pass through her lips held so much more meaning then when Tonari was telling him how she felt. "How long have you felt this way?"

She stayed quiet for a moment. "Since the day I saw you at the crescent moon ceremony for Inuyasha."

He nodded. He fell for her much earlier than that but he wasn't complaining. The demoness he loved was standing right in front of him but he could do anything. He was intended to someone else. He would dishonor her if he ravished her right here and now.

Hanayoshin hissed as she felt her wounds beginning to open again. She fell on all four as she gasped for air. Sesshomaru wished she didn't fall in that position. His thoughts were pushed back once he felt her aura hitch a notch growing hot in the air. He looked down at her. She hissed as blood burst from her wounds.

Sesshomaru immediately ran to her side. She was doing everything she could to prevent the miasma within her from spreading. She was trying he could tell from the beads of sweat on her forehead. He grabbed her and carried her bridal styled towards the entrance of the cavern.

Her hand flew to his chest and gripped his unarmored kimono. She shook her head as she growled in pain. "Take me to the spring. I need the holy water to close these wounds," she said.

He nodded. He walked to the spring and walked right in caring less about his now wet kimono. He watched her face twist in pain as her wounds were exposed to the holy water. To his surprise, the holy water wasn't purifying him. Hanayoshin felt his question rush through him.

"Don't worry; this holy water is mixed with demon blood. It won't purify you," she said. She cringed in pain again.

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to help her. He wanted to take away her pain. He wanted her to smile at him like she did to his father and to Shippou and Rin. He wanted to kiss her, make love to her. But most importantly, he wanted her as his. Seeing her in so much pain hurt him. It was like someone was taking a knife and stabbing at his heart continuously chipping away his life.

She shivered in his arms. She lightly pushed away from him. She stood in the middle of the spring like she had done before. Her back faced him. He saw the marking on her back glow gold. Red transparent wings began to form on her back by her aura. They engulfed her body as they seeped into her wounds.

Painfully slow, her wounds began to close. He felt the tension she felt slowly ease. The transparent wings stayed wrapped around her until all her wounds were sealed. The once pink wounds were now blue from their abuse. They then turned the same color of her skin and disappear.

Her wings opened and lifted into the air. She took a step back and the wings shattered. Sesshomaru rushed to her as she fell backwards. He lifted her out of the water and walked to a smooth flat boulder beside the spring. He laid her down. He took off his kimono shirt and covered her wet naked form.

She was breathing hard. He was worried about her. Never has he seen something so magically painful before in his life. He has never seen magic collided with magic. He turned to look at her. He was relieved to see that her pained look was gone. Her eyes were closed.

"Why can't I have you?" he asked himself.

"I refuse to let Tonari take my place," she answered.

He flinched. "You're awake," he said.

She nodded. She pushed herself into a sitting position letting the kimono fall from her chest to her waist. "I will not Tonari become the lady of the north because I mated the heir of the west. She isn't ready. Demons would take advantage of her kindness. She wouldn't be able to control the demons around her," she said. He nodded. She stood. She walked in front of him as he stood. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She took in a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. "For tonight, I will be yours. Not as a mate, but as a lover." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss sending shivers down her spine. Yes, tonight, he would accept her love as she had his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like that? And yes they did sleep together. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't sleep with each other until this chapter. Strang huh, Sesshomaru and Hanayoshin sleep with each other at the same time Inuyasha and Kagome do. Thats what I call a strong bond, if you ask me. Well anyway, Chapter 9 Minions Of A Greater Threat will be posted as soon as possible. Sorry for the delay. R&R!!!

akemiryuu


	9. Minions Of A Greater Threat

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 9 Minions Of A Greater Threat**

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning to discover that Hanayoshin was no long by his side. From her scent, she left not too long ago. He quickly dressed himself and left the cavern. Once he got outside he saw Hanayoshin patting Raikoki's head. A parchment was attached to the cloth that it carried around it neck.

Hanayoshin patted its neck and it took off toward the west. Sesshomaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her affectionately. He nuzzled her neck. He frowned. He wanted to mark her so bad the other night but she kept pushing him away so he gave up and concentrated on pleasuring her instead.

She leaned into him to ease his disappointment. She didn't want to think about how much she wanted his mark on her. She had to stay true to Tonari though. She needed his protection so much more then she did. She had already broken so many rules by sleeping with him. The least she could do was not mate Sesshomaru no matter how much it hurt to see them start a family while she died in loneliness.

Hanayoshin moved her head to the side as Sesshomaru began kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan that aroused him right off the bat. She was just about to mercilessly devour her neck when she suddenly pushed away from him. She looked up around them. She grabbed her swords, strapped them to her obi then took off towards the castle with Sesshomaru at her heels.

"What's wrong? He asked from behind her.

"That is what I would like to know," she said.

xXxXx

Kagome and Tonari were wrestling with Shippou and Rin while Iketatsu, the winged tiger, watched over them. Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame couldn't help but laugh at the four "children" wrestling in the courtyard.

Shippou pounced on Kagome and started tickling her. He was then lifted and tickled by Inuyasha who had decided to join in. Kagome and Tonari changed from attacking the children to attacking Inuyasha. They ran around the courtyard chasing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped on the wall away from their reach. "Nyah nyah, try and get me now," he teased.

Kagome crossed her arms and began to pout. She lowered her head and sniffed. "You are so mean Inuyasha," she said her voice quivering.

Inuyasha felt guilty for making his mate cry. He jumped down in front of Kagome. "Kagome, I'm sorry, don't cry," he said lovingly.

Kagome lifted her head and tackled Inuyasha. Shippou and Rin joined Kagome on top of Inuyasha as they mercilessly tickled him. Kagome lowered her head and kissed him. "Your punishment is now over," she said.

He smiled. "I could get used to that," he said.

Kagome got off him. She winked and started walking towards the castle. She turned and swayed her hips. Inuyasha licked his lips. He sometimes found himself craving for her sometimes. He wasn't complaining though. She felt so much better then he thought. Just when he was about to follow her in, a huge explosion was heard behind him.

He turned to see a tentacle shooting right towards him. He stared in shock as it got closer and closer. "Inuyasha!!!" he heard Kagome shout. She jumped in front of him and raised a barrier.

Inuyasha cursed himself for freezing up. He drew out Tetsusaiga and jumped out of the barrier. Shippou and Rin ran to her side as Inuyasha attacked the tentacle. Kagome concentrated on the barrier turning them to arrows. Her eyes flashed opened and the arrows shot out hitting the demons that suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

Inuyasha twisted his body. "Kaze no Kizu!!!" he said unleashing a powerful attack that took out more then half of what Kagome did. He turned to her. "Hah, how do you like that?"

"Quit being so cocky and concentrate on getting rid of them!!" she yelled at him.

"You're just made that I took out more then you did!!" he shouted back.

An arrow whisked passed him. He turned to see the arrow purifying a large snake like demon. He looked back at her. She smirked. "You were saying?" she asked.

Inuyasha raised his fist at her. "Shut up!!" he yelled before turning back to the demons. He took out another round of thousand demons as Kagome took out the second portion. He failed to notice the tentacle that came from behind.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha turned to see Hanayoshin's sword split the tentacle in two. She landed beside him as Sesshomaru joined them. Kagome joined them. Tonari jumped up beside Hanayoshin and bowed to her. "Shippou and Rin are inside. They will remain safe with Lucifer, Raikoki and Iketatsu," she said. Hanayoshin nodded.

Hanayoshin let her sword glow blue. She lifted it over her head as the swarm of demon approached them. She slashed downwards destroying them all. Inuyasha whistled. "Nice," he said.

Hanayoshin sheathed her sword. Her claws extended three times as long. She jumped from her perch and made her way into the forest the others following close behind. She split several stray demons in two as she made her way through.

An arrow came shooting out of nowhere. Hanayoshin twisted in the air and sent her whip out to grab the attacker and slam her into a tree. She stood on a branch as Kikyo stood before them. "Kagome, Inuyasha, I leave her to you," she said.

Kagome nodded. She let a sacred arrow form from her aura. "We'll catch up later," she said.

Hanayoshin turned and continued running deeper into the forest. 'Be careful, Kagome,' she prayed mentally.

Kikyo shot an arrow at Hanayoshin only to have it severed in half by Kagome's claws. Kagome smirked. She cracked her knuckles as she lowered her hand to her side. "I am your opponent," Kagome said.

Kikyo smirked. She raised her arms creating a spiritual barrier that trapped Inuyasha to a tree. Her soul stealers strapped him to a tree as he watched them engage in a staring contest.

Kikyo formed a sword with her aura as Kagome stood in an offensive stance without drawing her sword. "Go!!" Kikyo shouted as she lunged at her.

xXxXx

Hanayoshin split the demon in two as she kicked off a tree and joined Tonari and Sesshomaru on the ground. She jumped and took out three other demons while still keeping her speed up.

"Minishimirukaze!!" Kagura's voice reached Hanayoshin's ears. She skidded to a stop as a piercing wind headed towards them. Tonari jumped in front of her.

"Taifuu!!!" she called. Another gust of wind shot between them blocking the wind attack. Tonari jumped to the side as Hanayoshin and Sesshomaru jumped into the branches. "Go, Hana-chan, I'll take care of Kagura!!!"

Hanayoshin didn't doubt her little sister's power. She nodded. She took off with Sesshomaru close behind her. "Are you sure it's okay to let her fight Kagura on her own?" he asked.

"This will be her toughest battle. She will pull through," she said.

Sesshomaru nodded taking her word for it. He followed her as he felt Kagura's aura clash with Tonari's. From a distance, he could smell Kikyo's blood. He turned to Hanayoshin. 'I hope you know what you're doing leaving them behind like that,' he thought as they went deeper into the forest.

Hanayoshin suddenly came to a stop as a tentacle shot out towards her. She touched ground then immediately back flipped as a large sword came down on her. She heard clapping from the shadows in front of her.

"You are a lot quicker then before. You never seized to impress me Hanayoshin," said Naraku.

Hanayoshin dodged another attack. As the sword came into range, she jumped onto the blade and kicked the wielder. Naraku shot a tentacle at her to have it split into threes by Sesshomaru.

"Impressive. You two work well together, but are you quick enough to keep up with us," said another voice.

Sesshomaru growled. "Who are you?"

From the shadows beside Naraku, a demon with long braided black hair dressed in a white and blue kimono stared at them. His large sword was resting over his shoulder while his dark brown eyes looked at them. Hanayoshin recognized the symbol on his forehead.

"Bankotsu," she said.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "What?"

"It has quite sometime since I've seen you Hanayoshin," he said.

"You two know each other?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She used to be my teacher," he said. He smirked. "Now, the student will surpass the teacher." He lunged at her as Naraku attacked Sesshomaru.

xXxXx

Kagome jumped away from her perch on the tree and slashed at Kikyo's soul stealers releasing Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga. He charged at her only to have her grasp his sword and kick him. Kagome kicked her leg before it reached Inuyasha. She grabbed Inuyasha's sheath and used it to smack Kikyo in the lower back sending her flying. Kagome jumped across the clearing to her sword.

She held it out in front of her as Kikyo stood. "Wench," she hissed. She summoned a large ball of spiritual energy. Kagome's eyes widened. She jumped in front of Inuyasha and raised a barrier as a barrage of arrows shot out of the sphere Kikyo engulfed herself in.

Inuyasha jumped from behind Kagome and raised Tetsusaiga over his head. "Kaze no Kizu!!!" Kagome shot a beam out to strengthen his attack.

Kikyo smirked. "It's no use," she said. She absorbed their attacks. She rose into the air. She looked down at them. She placed her hand in front of her. "Die!!!" she said.

Kagome let her demonic aura flare around her. Inuyasha felt her aura and began to take in her energy. Kagome created a shield in front of them. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga above his head. "Back Lash Wave!!!"

Kikyo shot their attack back at them. Inuyasha's attack capture Kikyo's and twisted it around heading right towards her. Kagome released a barrage of arrows straight at her. Kikyo cried out in pain as Kagome's arrows cut her body. Inuyasha's attack hit her hard. She was thrown back against a tree.

She shot a beam out at Inuyasha. Kagome deflected it. She grabbed Kikyo by the arm and jumped into the air. She twisted her arm and slammed her into the trunk of a tree knocking her unconscious.

Kagome stood and sighed. Inuyasha ran over to her and embraced her. "One down, three more to go," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. "They'll be okay," he said pulling away from her. He passionately kissed her. She leaned into him. He pulled away to give her some air. He kissed her forehead. "Let's go." She nodded.

xXxXx

Tonari jumped to avoid Kagura's attack. Tonari jumped into the branches. She placed her hands together as if praying. "Hyoumu…" she whispered. The trees were suddenly crystallized. A cold breeze lifted and a thick fog settled in. Tonari created seals that Hanayoshin had taught her.

She jumped to a different tree and squatted low. "Hyouzou no jutsu…" she whispered. Beside her, ice from the trees began to form several replications of her. She sent them in three different directions before she prepared herself for her final attack.

Kagura saw a figure charging towards her. She jumped. "Fuushin no mai!!!" she said summon a huge gust of wind.

Three crystallized replicas of Tonari hovered over her completely scathed by her wind attacks. ""Hyouchuu!!!" she called. Pillars of ice shot out from the ground surrounding her.

Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and jumped on. She used her fan to break as many pillars she could to make her escape. The three replicas stood at the tip of the three highest pillars. The placed the hands together just as Tonari leapt towards her. "This is it," she said. "Hyoushin!!!"

Tonari hit Kagura on the back as a huge crater was created by the force of her body hitting the crystallized ground. The crystals bent and pierced through her body. Kagura was about to jump to her feet and attack when a coat of ice covered her.

Tonari was breathing hard. Her wounds were slowly closing thanks to the ice. She waved her hands at the replicas and they shattered along with everything else. Just as she approached Kagura's limp form, Kagome and Inuyasha joined her.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

She nodded. "Fine," she said. She saw Kikyo on Inuyasha's back. "I'll carry Kagura. Let's go."

They nodded. They followed Tonari as they made their way to Hanayoshin. 'Hana-chan, please be okay,' Tonari prayed.

xXxXx

Hanayoshin thrust her blade forward as Bankotsu swung at her. She twisted body dodging his attack. Her blade pierced through his shoulder making him hiss. He swung at her only to have her jump back. "Karai!!!" he shouted.

He swung his sword as a thunder cyclone shot towards her. She lifted her blade in front of her. "Ikazuchi no ryuu," she said. A thunder dragon shot into the air from the tip of her blade. She fired it right at the thunder cyclone sending stray sparks towards Naraku catching him off guard.

Sesshomaru jumped as their thunder attacks clashed. He was amazed at her elemental abilities. He saw Bankotsu heading towards her from behind. He jumped in front of her and blocked his attack and she blocked Naraku's counter attack. "Thunder Strike," he said sending a wave of Tokijin's power at Bankotsu knocking him back.

Bankotsu smirked. "I see you can use thunder attacks too. Let's see how strong your attack is compared to mine," he said. "Karai!!!"

Hanayoshin turned and ran over to Sesshomaru. Naraku took that chance to attack her. He pierced her armored back with his tentacles. She winced but kept running. She thrust her blade into the ground. "Sunayama," she said.

A huge ball of sand covered them from Bankotsu's attack. Blood spewed from her wounds as she held the sand barrier up. She thrust her blade into the ground and placed her hands together. "Hidoko," she said.

A bed of flames surrounded Naraku and Bankotsu. The sand sphere remained as the bed of flames closed in. Hanayoshin lifted her hand in a closed fist in between Bankotsu and Naraku. "Sunaasobi," she whispered. Hidden sand pits started to form around them. Because of all of the sand that was spread out everywhere, Bankotsu and Naraku failed to see them.

Naraku lunged at them. "Won't you come out and play?" he asked. Hanayoshin's eyes flashed blue. Spikes shot out of the sphere piercing into Naraku's already wounded body. Bankotsu attacked from above. Sesshomaru lifted his blade and stabbed Bankotsu's right shoulder. He hissed and jumped away.

Naraku and Bankotsu landed in their usual spots. Hanayoshin let the sand sphere fall as Bankotsu prepared to attack with his Karai. Naraku was starting to regenerate by letting his own demons eat at him.

Hanayoshin lifted her head to smirk at them. "Hinomi," she said as her hand opened. Molten hot flames shot out from the ground surrounding Bankotsu and Naraku breaking their concentration. "Go!!" she shouted.

Sesshomaru lunged at Bankotsu as Hanayoshin charged at Naraku. They sent the two flying into the flames severely burning them. Hanayoshin picked her sword up and sheathed it.

"Hana-chan!!" Tonari shouted as she ran towards them.

Hanayoshin noticed Kikyo and Kagura out cold lying beside each against a tree trunk. She turned toward Naraku and Bankotsu. They were also out cold. "Kasumi," Hanayoshin called out.

A phoenix demon rose from the ground and stood before her. "Yes master," she said.

"Take Naraku and Bankotsu back to the castle. Make sure the healer tends to them immediately. Keep a close eye on them," she said.

"Yes master," she said. She flew over to them and took off with them in tow.

Hanayoshin lifted Kagura over her shoulder and took off towards the castle with the others right at her heels.

xXxXx

They looked at each other. Hanayoshin sat before them her eyes colder then their own master. She sat at the head of the court room waiting for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to stop arguing. Once Kagome had silenced Inuyasha, she turned to them. "Speak," she commanded.

Kikyo stood and bowed to her. "Lady Hanayoshin, please forgive us. We had no intensions of attacking you. Please, believe me when I say that we were being controlled," she said.

Hanayoshin eyed them. She saw fear and uneasiness in their eyes. The first time she met them, they held no emotions at all. Their eyes were dull and shockingly void of all emotion as though something or someone was controlling them. "Who is it that you fight for?" she asked.

Kikyo sat down. Hanayoshin noticed the pained look on her face. She then saw the mark on her upper arm. She looked at Naraku, Bankotsu and Kagura. They too bore the mark. She stood and walked over to Naraku and grasped his arm. He flinched as her claws dug into his skin. She inspected the mark and narrowed her eyes.

She pushed Naraku back down to his seat. "Hyouga," she said.

They gasped. They all stared at her. "You know of him?" Bankotsu asked.

Hanayoshin nodded. "Hyouga, the infamous dark phantom. He is said to roam these lands within the shadows searching for a worthy warrior to grant him his death wish. Like many other phantoms, his power is extreme. He has an endless supply of demon armies just waiting to be released into the world and destroy everything in their paths. He is known as the death granter," Tonari said.

"If he wants is death wish granted, why did he come here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gasped. "The Shikon no tama," she whispered.

"Lucifer," Hanayoshin called. "Put the Shikon no tama in my room. Prepare a single room for our 'unexpected' guests."

"Yes your grace," he said walking out of the room. She turned to face them. "You will be wise to stay within the castle walls if you wish to stay alive," she said before walking out.

Kikyo, Naraku and Bankotsu discussed a plan to take down Hyouga. They were about to retire when a familiar voice reached them. "Come my pets. It is time to end this," he said. Unknown to them, a pair of blood red eyes watched as they left her castle grounds and right their deaths.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised Chapter 9 up!!! Didn't I tell you, Kagome totally kicked ass! I know I could do a little better but hey come on I have to see a battle in order to describe a battle. Just two more chapters!! Chapter 10 Demon Goddesses!!! R&R!!!

akemiryuu


	10. Demon Goddess

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 10 Demon Goddesses**

Sesshomaru watched Tonari from the corner of his eyes. She quietly sat with her back to the door facing Inuyasha and Kagome. He looked at the ground pondering about what she had said about Hyouga. How she knew him was beyond him. That question had been bugging him since she told them about him. He turned to her. She stopped what she was doing and turned to him with a soft smile. He sighed. 'I guess I should just ask,' he told himself. "How do you know about Hyouga?" he asked.

Tonari's soft smile slowly faded. She turned away from him and looked at the ground. A sad expression was displayed over her face. "I know who he is because," she paused. She sighed. "I know who he is because he was the one who infected Hana-chan with the miasma when he raped her."

Kagome gasped. "He did what?"

Tonari nodded. "Hyouga had always fascinated Hana-chan. Hana-chan didn't like him. She always told me she thought he was kind of creepy," she said with a smile. Just as fast as it appeared, it faded. "But, three days before the final battle, Hyouga used a powerful potion on Hana-chan. She tried her best to fight him but the potion was making her weak. Instead of killing her like he had intended he raped her throughout the entire night non-stop. We found her the next morning tied to a tree naked as the day she was born. Father and Tatsuke were furious. They wanted to hunt whoever did it and kill him but Hana-chan didn't want them to because of the battle."

Sesshomaru could feel his anger rising. 'No wonder she didn't feel any pain when we were together,' he thought. His blood was boiling. 'How dare he touch what is mine!' he mentally hissed.

"I am glad you are enjoying my life story," Hanayoshin's voice could be heard.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the door where she was leaning against. Inuyasha and Kagome also met her gaze. Tonari kept her gaze on the ground. She was afraid to meet her gaze.

Hanayoshin held a very bored expression on her face. Inside she was raging. The mere memory of Hyouga forcing himself on her and riding her all night was enough to make her beast rise and take control completely. Just seeing his pathetic face made her blood boil. She turned. "Prepare yourselves, we leave now. Hyouga draws near as we speak," she said. Not bothering to wait for them, she went into the weaponry room and strapped her weapons on before leaving to wait out in the courtyard.

Tonari sadly sighed. She stood and made her way to her room to change for the up coming battle. 'Some many soldiers are going to die,' she thought. She closed her eyes imagining Hanayoshin's dead form in front of her. Her eyes flashed opened as she clutched her heart. She shook her head. "She'll be alright, you don't have to worry," she said to herself. She nodded to herself and left. 'I'll be strong, for myself and for Hana-chan,' she thought.

xXxXx

He held a smirk on his face as Kikyo moaned. He pumped faster and faster making her scream as her release came. Even when he felt her body relax to the after effects, he continued to pump until his release neared. He pulled out of her and shot his bitter semen into her mouth forcing her to swallow. He pushed her off to the side and pulled Kagura from floor. Without even bothering to remove her clothing, he lifted her kimono and thrust into her core earning a scream of pleasure.

Kikyo rolled to her side and stared at Naraku with tears in her eyes. Naraku restrained himself from his anger as he looked into her eyes. Kikyo mouthed an apology for being weak to him. He shook his head and pointed to himself.

They winced when they heard Kagura scream out as her release came. They heard the slapping of his hip to her butt cheeks for five more minutes before he threw his head back and released his semen into her mouth in much the same way he did to Kikyo.

He grabbed Kagura by the neck and threw her to the ground next to Kikyo. They both got to their knees and bowed to him. Bankotsu and Naraku joined them on the floor hiding their anger.

He let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the entire room. He looked down at them. "Look at me my pets," he said. They lifted their heads and looked into his blood red eyes. They became hypnotized as soon as their eyes locked with his gaze. He laughed as their emotions were wiped clean from their faces. "Let's start our game of hide-and-seek shall we? Go, bring her to me." He waved his hand dismissing them. He turned from them breaking the hypnotism.

They stood and left the room. Naraku and Bankotsu immediately embraced Kikyo and Kagura as they covered their faces and sobbed. Naraku and Bankotsu led them into an empty room and held them in their laps.

Naraku rubbed circles on Kikyo's back as she snuggled into his chest. He whispered soothing words to her calming her down. She lifted her head and looked at him before capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Naraku pushed her to the floor and repeated his master actions on her only much more gentle and loving. Kagura's moans could be heard from across the room as Bankotsu had his way with her.

He smirked watching his pets play with each other. 'That's right my pets. Enjoy yourselves while you still can. Once my new mate arrives, you will be at her mercy,' he thought. His smirked widened as the thought came to mind.

"Lord Hyouga, they have come," said a cold emotionless voice.

He nodded looking into the mirror. "Let the games begin," he said. He pulled the girl into his lap as he looked into the mirror. "Show her to me."

She nodded. She lifted the mirror up to his face. An image of a demoness with golden yellow hair and blood red eyes that matched his own appear in the mirror. He watched as she walked towards his hidden castle with all her companions behind her. He felt himself shiver at the hatred within her eyes.

He reached over to Kanna and pulled the mirror from her hands setting it down on his desk. He turned her girl in his lap until she faced him. He lifted her as he pulled his member from his hakama pants. He slid into her. They threw their heads back as they moaned. He stood and laid her down on the oak wood desk and thrust into her making her moan and scream out his name. He chanted the name of the demoness within the mirror. "Mine," he hissed as he released while still buried within her core. He ripped her kimono from her body and continued to thrust loving her screams of pleasure. 'It won't be long now,' he said to himself as he peered down at the mirror that held the image of his maiden.

xXxXx

Tonari and Kagome sat by the fire as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha returned with some fish from the creek they stopped by. Shippo rested on Raikoki's back underneath a tree while Hanayoshin was nowhere to be found.

Sesshomaru watched Shippo sleep. He noticed some of Hanayoshin's markings on his face. The only thing missing was the third stripe. The symbol on his forehead clearing states him to be the heir to the northern throne.

Tonari noticed Sesshomaru staring at Shippou. 'No doubt he figures it out,' she thought. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru's gaze. He noticed the markings too. He hadn't seen them before. Then it hit him. "Is Shippou…?"

Tonari nodded. "I lied. Shippou is her son. He is the result of her raping. She found out she was with child several days after the battle was over. She hid it from me until she gave birth to him," she said her eyes blurring from the tears.

Sesshomaru noticed this. "Why is it so hard for you to tell us about your sister?" he asked rather curious.

Tonari sniffed as the tears fell. "Hana-chan has been through so much. She has sacrificed nearly everything to bring peace upon these lands for Shippou and my sake. She refused to let us live within these lands without the peace in which my father has provided ever since the day her eyes were exposed to the world," she said.

Sesshomaru nodded. He looked over at Shippou. "She's doing all of this for him," he said softly.

Tonari nodded. "She would have left these lands a long time ago. But because of her son, she kept fighting for the chance to give Shippou a life filled with peace and happiness whether she was part of it or not," she said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Hanayoshin's image was burned into his mind along with the events from the night they shared. His mind suddenly wandered to the images of his mother. It was them that he knew why he loved Hanayoshin so much. She resembled his mother. He didn't know how much he missed his mother until now.

Inuyasha knew what was going through his mind. Now he understood. "She's just like your mother," he whispered to Sesshomaru surprising Kagome and Tonari.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yet, she's so much like me in more ways then one," he finished.

xXxXx

Hanayoshin looked down at them. She kept her eyes closed. The memory of finding out Shippou was going to be part of her life was one she greatly cherished. She hated Hyouga with her very being but having Shippou as her son was the happiest time of her life. She had a child that she would raise as her own. She only wished that she could have a mate that could care for her young son and raise him to be a powerful warrior, not that she couldn't do it herself.

She heard them mention Sesshomaru's mother. She tilted her head up to the sky while continuing to mask her scent from them. She looked up at the afternoon sky. She jumped down into the bushes and walked out. They stood as she entered. She walked over to Raikoki and whispered something to him.

Raikoki nodded and turned to run back to the castle with Shippou. She turned on her heels to exist the clearing. "The game has begun," she said walking passed them.

They nodded. They ran after Hanayoshin as she sped through the forest. She could feel a spiritual barrier being lifted. 'Too slow,' she thought.

Kagome jumped and used her powerful claws to shatter the barrier before it was completed. They jumped through the opening and made their way into the courtyard of the castle.

Naraku and Kikyo stopped Inuyasha and Kouga as Bankotsu and Kagura stopped Sesshomaru and Ayame. Kagome and Tonari stood behind Hanayoshin by the gate as they watched them battle for dominance. Hanayoshin would aid them only when necessary.

Kagome pulled back a sacred arrow and let it hit Kikyo. Inuyasha jumped and slashed her across the chest. Naraku hissed as Kouga slashed his body into pieces. Sesshomaru thrust Tokijin into Kagura's stomach as Ayame's clawed hand pierced though Bankotsu's chest.

Hanayoshin knocked all four of them to the side as a black blur rushed out of the castle straight at her. Hanayoshin pushed Tonari and Kagome to the side when they jumped in front of her and blocked his attack with her sword.

All the previous battles seized as they watched Hanayoshin and Hyouga swung at each other. They were awe struck at how much energy was radiating off of them. Kagome and Tonari placed their hands together and placed a barrier around them. They concentrated on their aura and let it flare as it mixed with Hanayoshin's.

Hyouga smirked when his blade locked with hers putting their faces a mere two inches away from the each other. "You still look a beautiful as ever," he said lust clearly evident.

Hanayoshin smirked making his fade. "I can't say the same to you, you sex fiend," she said.

She knocked him back. He stood before her with a scowl on his face. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "What ever do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "You think I can not smell your 'pets' all over you? To think that you would call them to you to pleasure yourself at the mere memory of my body. And here I thought you were merely a demon with some decency. I guess I was wrong," she mocked.

He growled. "That thought won't be in your mind when you're below me screaming my name," he said trying to hide his anger only to fail.

Hanayoshin snorted. "I've had better," she said.

This angered him. The thought of her spreading her legs for another male made his blood boil. He lunged at her. She dodged his attack and jumped to the side. Her smirk never left her face.

"How dare you spread your legs for another male! You are my whore and no one else's!" he shouted lunging at her again.

She blocked his attack. She brought her hand up to grip his neck as she stared deep into his eyes. "A whore also has needs," she said. His eyes flashed white. She threw him and thrust her blade into his stomach splattering his blood over her hakama.

He fell at her feet at the searing pain that was shooting through his body. He pushed himself to his feet but stopped when Hanayoshin's sword pinned him to the ground.

He heard screams and turned to see all four of his pets being released from his control and fell unconscious. Kanna was lying a few feet away from them also unconscious. He growled. He saw Tonari brush some dirt off her knees. He smirked.

He lashed out at her. Hanayoshin jumped in the way of his attack. He jumped to his feet just as she blocked his attack and pinned her to the wall with his body. She dropped her sword as his hand gripped her neck while pinning her to the wall.

"Hana-chan!!!" Tonari shouted.

"Hashin!!!" Kagome tried to run over to her but was stopped by Inuyasha.

Hyouga laughed. He looked at her hungrily. He could feel Sesshomaru glaring at him with all the hatred he could muster. This made his need for her even stronger. He bucked his hips against her letting his hardened member rub up against her core. She hissed making him smile. "You like that don't you?" he asked huskily. He did it again only to feel her forehead come in contact with his face. He backed away clutching his face in pain.

Hanayoshin pierced his shoulders with her whips. She pulled him towards her and pinned him to the wall. He hissed as she smirked. She slashed him across the chest. She dragged her clawed finger across his face loving the sight of his blood covered face as he glared daggers at her. "How do you like that?" she asked in pure mockery.

He hissed. He then smirked. She stopped and looked at him. His eyes flashed white as he watched her back away from him.

She clutched her chest as her body began to burn. He laughed as her blood spewed from her wounds. Miasma escaped from her body. She cried out in pain. Demons from the ground grabbed her arms and legs preventing her from moving. Hyouga flexed his claws. "This is going to be fun," he said.

"Hanayoshin!!!" Sesshomaru shouted. He ran towards her. Hyouga hissed. He summoned his demon army at them keeping them busy while he made his way over to her. He lunged at Hanayoshin with his claws out ready to strip her clean and satisfy his burning body. Sesshomaru watched him lunge towards her. The demons were getting in his way. He was trying his best to get to her before Hyouga did. Every time he killed a demon, three more replace it. He was getting pissed.

"Hana-chan!!!" Tonari shouted.

Hyouga's smirk widened as blood blurred his vision. It faded when he saw Tonari standing in front of Hanayoshin with his clawed hand thrust through her chest. He pulled his hand out as her poisonous blood seeped through her wound.

Sesshomaru turned to see Hyouga's hand thrust through Tonari's chest. What surprised him was that she was in her demon form. She was standing in front of Hanayoshin with her head bowed. He felt her life force slowly slipping away.

"Tonari!!!" Kagome shouted. She slashed a demon and made her way to her.

Tonari looked at her. "Kagome, please…take care of Hana-chan for me. She needs your…smile to brighten her day," she said. "Hana-chan, be happy…with Lord Sesshomaru."

Her head bowed and she fell over. Kagome and Hanayoshin stared in shock as Tonari's life force completely left her. Her body melted into a pool of dark black blood.

Sesshomaru turned to them shocked that Tonari was gone. He failed to the notice the demon beside him. He turned only to see Inutaisho slash it in half. "Sesshomaru, where's Hanayoshin?" he asked.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder as Hiten walked over to him having helped Inuyasha kill the last demon.

Kagome felt hot tears trailing down her cheeks. "No," she whispered. "No!!!" Her aura flared as her eyes bled red. Her aura engulfed her. Hanayoshin's eyes turned completely white. She watched as Kagome raised her head to the moon and screamed. Her aura disappeared to reveal her true demon form. Kagome lifted her head and roared at the moon above her.

Hyouga smirked. He too transformed into his demon form. He let his demonic aura take over as he stood before Kagome in his snake demon form. "Let's play," he said.

Inuyasha stare at her in awe. Kagome's black coat glistened in the moon light making her the most beautiful creature in his eyes. He was shocked at how much power she harnessed. He was even more shocked when Hanayoshin's aura flared to its full power behind her.

They watched completely awestruck as Hanayoshin's form was lifted into the sky. Her aura engulfed her as she transformed into her demon form. She raised her head to roar into the night sky as black wings sprouted from her back surprising everyone, even Hyouga. Her golden yellow fur sparkled in the night sky as her roar shook the earth below their feet.

Inutaisho's eyes widened. "Black wings?" he said. Just as he said that, white wings sprouted from Kagome's back again surprising them. Their aura mixed together making them shiver at how much power they both possessed. Even Hyouga shivered.

"They are the demon goddess," whispered a man that looked identical to Hanayoshin shocking them all.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

He turned to them. They gasped at the sight of him. "Tatsuke," Inutaisho said.

He bowed to them. "I am Hanayoshin's elder brother, Tatsuke," he said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Elder brother?" he whispered. He remembered seeing a painting of Hanayoshin and Tonari standing in front of a man that looked just like him. Tonari had said it was him. No doubt, the man before them was Tatsuke. 'I thought he was her lover. I am such an idiot,' he cursed at himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tatsuke. He held a mournful look as he looked down at Tonari. His eyes averted to Hanayoshin and immediately brightened. "She's become so powerful," he said watching her battle it out with Hyouga and Kagome.

"I thought you were dead," Sesshomaru said.

"I thought I was too. Luckily, I had this with me," he held up his hands. A tear shaped necklace dangled from his fingers. "Hanayoshin gave this to me incase something happened. This thing saved my life."

"Why did it take you so long to get back?!" Sesshomaru hissed grabbing him by the collar.

Tatsuke bowed his head. "Forgive me, Sesshomaru. I was ashamed. I let my father die. I left Hanayoshin alone. I didn't have the courage to face her knowing she would never forgive me for being so weak as to let our father die. Beside, I needed to restore my strength," he said.

Sesshomaru roughly released him and raked his hands through his hair as he watched Hanayoshin's paw come in contact with Hyouga's face sending him flying through the sky and land on the ground with a sickening thud. "Hanayoshin," he whispered to himself not caring whether the others heard him or not.

xXxXx

Hanayoshin could feel Tatsuke's aura from the other side of the courtyard. She inwardly smiled. 'He's still alive. I'm so glad,' she thought. She slapped Hyouga with her paw as he bit Kagome on the back. Kagome whimpered.

Kagome took several steps back as Hanayoshin jumped in front of her. Hanayoshin lifted her head into the night sky and roared. Her aura flared. "Time to end this," she said. Kagome nodded. They mixed their aura as their wings opened letting the moon reflect their beauty for all to see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long for me to post this. I had to study for exams:P Well, as promised, the end is near. Final chapter, Chapter 11 The Beginning of the End!!! R&R!!!

akemiryuu


	11. The Beginning Of The End

**Whisper**

**By: akemiryuu**

**Summary: Having been promised to one of the princes of the west, Kagome has finally been given the chance to meet her soon-to-be mate. The eastern lord gave her a choice of taking one other person with her. The person she had chosen was sure to make hell freeze over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!! I own plot and made up characters!!**

**Chapter 11 The Beginning of the End**

"_Daddy! You're home!" squealed a little girl dressed in a light yellow kimono with her hair tied up in two ponytails._

_He smiled as he picked her up and twirled her. "How's my angel?" he asked as he held her in his arms._

_She smiled brightly at him. "Great!" she said. She turned to see a woman dressed in a dark red hakama with two swords strapped to her side followed by a man dressed in a black hakama with two swords strapped to his side and a sword strapped to his back. "Hana-chan! Take-chan!"_

_The man walked over to her and hugged her while she sat in her father's arms. "Hey there Tonari," he said._

_The woman walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "How are you Tonari?" she asked._

_The girl brightened. "Couldn't be better!" she imitated her father._

_He chuckled. He hugged her close to his body. He walked over to the fireplace where a painting of his mate hung. "Looks like you and Mommy had a good day today," he said._

_She nodded jovially. "Mommy said that she missed you. She says she's happy you're back and safe," she said._

_He kissed her cheek. "I'm glad I am too," he said._

_Hanayoshin watched them as Tatsuke stood beside her. She leaned against him as she rested her head on his shoulder letting him wrap his arm around her. A lone tear trailed down her cheek as the memory of her mother came to her. "I miss her," she whispered._

_Tatsuke stroked her back. "I miss her too," he said softly._

_Hanayoshin looked at him. She turned into his embrace and cried into his shoulder. He held her close to him as he continued to watch his father and his youngest sister talk about her day with their mother. He sadly turned away and led Hanayoshin to her room where she could mourn in peace._

Hanayoshin's eyes flashed opened. She gathered up all her energy forming a ball at her mouth. Kagome placed a barrier around them as she gathered the energy. Hyouga snarled as he tried breaking through the barrier.

Kagome growled. "You will not break through!" she said as she pushed him back with her spiritual energy.

Hyouga hissed as he was thrown back. Kagome growled as he stood before them. "Get out of my way or face the same fate as the girl," he warned.

Kagome chuckled. "Do you really think that your threats can scare me? How wrong you are," Kagome said.

She lunged at him. Her paw landed on his tail as he swung it at her. Kagome bit into his neck as he hissed in pain. Kagome jumped back just as he attempted to bite into her skin with his poison. Blood spewed from Kagome's paw as he bit it. She roared in pain. She head-butted him sending him flying.

"Now!" she heard Hanayoshin say.

Kagome jumped as Hanayoshin shot a beam from her mouth straight at Hyouga. Kagome watched as Hyouga leaned back from the blast. Kagome took that chance and ran over to him. She grasped his throat digging her fangs into his scaled flesh. She ripped out his throat throwing it into the sky.

Hanayoshin pounced on him. She stared deep into his eyes. "Oh how I loath you," she said. She took his head into her mouth as he hissed in protest. Only when her jaw snapped shut did his body seize from moving. The poison from her saliva melted his flesh turning it as black as the pool of blood Tonari's bones were soaking in.

Hanayoshin threw her head back and roared into the night. Her wings flapped creating a huge gust of wind that covered his blood with leaves, trees and a large mound of dirt. She looked at the moon and let out a mournful cry at the loss of her dear sister.

xXxXx

His silvery violet eyes scanned the darkened sky. He could practically taste the rain on his tongue. He turned to face his sister. He could see that his sister had been crying due to the puffiness of her eyes and the red that outlined it. He walked over to her just as she lifted her head. He opened his arms and she walked towards him. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed as silent tears streamed down her face. She sighed and tried to relax her shaking body only to fail miserably.

He lifted his head when he heard footsteps approaching them. She turned and walked into the arms of her mate. He lifted her bridal style and sat down in the chair with her in his lap. He rubbed small circles on her back trying to calm her.

"Miroku," he heard his name being called. He looked at his mate as she walked over to him and embraced him. "She's been in there for so long."

"I know," he said rubbing her back.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and looked out the window trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was for the fact that the woman he loved was lying in her death bed. Maybe it was because her long lost brother was in there with her. He sighed hoping it would calm him. Surprisingly, it did.

"Sesshomaru," he heard his father calling him. He turned to face Inutaisho who was standing at the door. "Tatsuke wants to talk to you."

Sesshomaru looked into all the faces in the room. He stood and followed his father into the court room where Tatsuke was. He entered the room to see him standing by the window, his back to him. He closed the door and cleared his throat. "You wanted to speak with me," he said.

Tatsuke nodded not bothering to turn around. Sesshomaru walked over to the table and sat down. "She used to smile," he said.

This caught Sesshomaru off guard. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Hanayoshin used to smile. She and Tonari used to always run around the courtyard and laugh about the silliest things. I never really understood why they would do that. Even now I still don't understand," he said still facing the window.

Sesshomaru only nodded. He didn't know what to say.

"I remember when Hanayoshin first went to the western lands. She couldn't stop talking about a mysterious man with silver hair and golden eyes. She kept talking about how powerful he was and how beautiful he was compared to the other 'worthy demons that my father would introduce her to. I used to make fun of her. I never really believed her," he said. He turned to look at him. "Until now."

He walked over to the chair across from Sesshomaru and sat down. He watched Sesshomaru for a while before sighing. "I never thought that both my sisters would fall for you," he said.

Sesshomaru slightly lowered his head. "I had no intentions of taking them both," he said.

Tatsuke smiled. "I know," he said. He took a sip of his warm tea. "Your father told me that you love her."

Sesshomaru remained quiet. He then nodded. "Yes, I love her," he said.

Tatsuke lifted an eye brow. "Why?" he asked.

Sesshomaru was taken back by this question. He looked at Tatsuke and saw the seriousness on his face. "She is like no other demoness I know of. She is tough, powerful, kind and caring. She is unique and mysterious. She isolates herself so that no one knows of her pain. She covers her sorrow and her loneliness with powerful words. She captured my heart the moment I laid eyes on her and I am glad she did," he said.

Tatsuke nodded. He smiled. "She reminds you of your mother does she not?" he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "That she does," he said.

Tatsuke's smile widened. "Then I shall give to you my sister's hand," he said standing from his chair and walking around the table.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "What?"

Tatsuke chuckled. "Hanayoshin is happy with you whether she will admit it or not. You're the best thing that ever happened to her and I don't want her to lose you. She deserves a chance to be happy after working so hard to sacrifice everything to make others happy. She deserves your love," he explained.

Sesshomaru looked at him with a saddened expression. "She will not live enough to enjoy that happiness," he said.

Tatsuke smiled. "On the contrary," he said making Sesshomaru look at him. "Kagome had taken the liberty of healing her while the battle was raging. She didn't even that Kagome had healed her until I spoke with her. I don't think Kagome knows she did it either."

Sesshomaru's heart began to beat rapidly. "Can I see her?" he asked.

Tatsuke smiled. "I was hoping you would ask," he said. He opened the door and led Sesshomaru to Hanayoshin's room. Sesshomaru entered the room and was immediately left alone with her. Tatsuke patted him on the shoulder before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Tatsuke turned to meet the curious gazes of Hiten and Inutaisho. He smiled. "Sesshomaru is good for her. He'll help her through her mourning," he said. He looked at the door. "I hope."

xXxXx

Sesshomaru sat in the chair at the side of the bed. He watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing evened. From the feel of her demonic aura, she was beginning to heal internally. He smiled in the dark. His smile faded when the scent of salt hit his nose.

"Mother," she whispered.

Sesshomaru watched as she turned to face him with her eyes still closed. He saw the tears that had fallen from her eyes. He could see all the pain on her face. He stood crossing the small distance from his chair to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed. He lifted her into his arms and pulled her into his lap. "Yes?" he asked.

xXxXx

_She raised her hand up to place it into the palm of the woman she admired most only to see the woman turn and walk away towards the sakura tree that stood behind her. She ran over to the woman and stopped when she turned to face her._

_"Nayo, I am so proud of you," she said._

_She looked at the woman. "For what?" she asked._

_The woman giggled. "For protecting Tonari and watching over the northern lands," she said. She lowered her head at the mention of her sister's name._

_"But I couldn't save her," she said._

_The woman giggled again. "Nayo, whether you were able to save her or not, she was still happy that you were able to help her throughout her life without me or your father," she said._

_"But…"_

_"Nayo, your father, Tonari and I are very proud of what you have done for the lands, but now it is time for you to follow your heart. Even you deserve a chance to be happy and feel loved," she said._

_"Mother," she whispered. She felt herself being lifted. She felt warm protective arms wrap around her form and hold her tight. "Yes?" she heard the voice ask._

_She closed her eyes. "Will I truly be happy with him?" she asked._

_"Do you love him?" she asked._

_She thought for a moment. Images of their first meeting and the time she had spent at his castle flashed into her mind. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She nodded. "I love him. I love him so much," she whispered._

_A warm smile graced her face. "Then accept him as your mate and live a happy life. Let yourself be loved. Let yourself be vulnerable only for him," she said as an image of Sesshomaru flashed into her mind._

She smiled and nodded. She saw her mother's image slowly fade. She opened her eyes to stare into golden orbs. She felt a blush creep onto her face when she saw the loving look he was giving her. She closed her eyes and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

He chuckled. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to his. He stared at her with all the love within his heart. He smiled. "I love you Hanayoshin," he whispered. He closed the gap between them with a searing kiss without giving her a chance to reply.

Her eyes widened. She slowly closed them as tears of happiness streamed down. 'Just this once, I'll let myself love him. I'll let him love me,' she said to herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

He smirked against her lips as she pulled him on top of her. He used his free hand to loosen her sleeping kimono as he held himself up with his other hand careful not to crush her. He groaned when he felt her slip her hands into his hakama shirt. She roughly tugged on his obi and threw it across the room.

He chuckled at her impatience. He lifted himself fully off of her. She slid his shirt off his shoulders and immediately went for his pants. He lifted her off the bed taking the kimono off completely exposing to him her perfect naked body.

He bent down to kiss her neck as she moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist while his hands massaged her breast. She gripped his butt cheeks and pulled him to her. She lightly bit his lip as she felt him shiver when her hands lightly squeezed his cheeks.

He broke the kiss and threw his head back joining her in a sigh when he slid into her wet hot core. She moaned while lifting her hips to meet his slow thrusts. She arched her back as he pulled out of her agonizingly slow. She bit her bottom lip when he roughly thrust into her.

He grunted when her walls constricted around him. He bent his head and took her rock hard nipple in his mouth. He groaned when her fingers combed through his silky hair massaging his scalp. He lightly bit down on her nipple earning a gasp of pleasure.

She threw her head back and moaned. She arched her back offering more of herself from his expert mouth to works its magic. She let her hands grip his shoulders as he switched breast. She moaned when he bit her nipple. She lightly pushed him off of separating him from her breast. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Her tongue shot out exploring his mouth. She ran her tongue over his fangs and smiled when he growled.

She could feel herself slowly reaching her peek. She wanted more of him. She wanted all of him. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. She smirked at his dazed look. "Faster, harder," she said. He smirked and nodded complying. His pace quickened. He thrust harder and faster loving how her breast bounced as with his every thrust. He threw his head back and groaned when her nails dug into his skin and ran down his back though not drawing blood.

She moaned. "Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Give me everything you've got." That did it. His eyes bled red as his expert control snapped.

She gasped as his thrusts became god like. Her eyes bled white as she struggled to keep up with him. She felt her peek nearing. She pulled him down for a harsh kiss muffling his grunts and groans.

"Hanayoshin," he grunted against her mouth. She broke the kiss as she let out a little moan at her release. Sesshomaru shot his seed into her and groaned. He lowered his head to the junction between her neck and shoulder and bit down. She moaned. He licked her wound cleaning it from its blood.

Hanayoshin took that chance. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped them. He gave her a curious look. She only smirked. She lowered herself onto him again as she kissed him. She moved faster and pumped harder. She bit her lip holding in her moans while listening to his breath quicken as she rode him. His grunts and his groans were such a turn on.

She lowered her head and rested her forehead against his. She looked into his eyes while rest one hand on his chest and the other gripping the back of his neck. "Come for me," she said in a husky voice. She moaned when he gripped her cheeks. "Come on love, come for me."

He looked at her with begging eyes. She moved faster burying herself deeper into him. He felt her kiss his neck and lick the junction between his neck and his shoulder in the same spot her mark was on. He gasped and shivered as his release came. She threw her head back letting her hair drape her shoulders.

She lowered her head and bit him. He groaned. She licked his wound clean while still slowly moving her hips though he didn't seem to mind. She hooked her arms below his arms and brought them to her. She rolled bringing him with her without breaking their union. He stared down at her with his eyebrows raised. She smirked. "We're not done yet," she said seductively. "We've got the whole night al to ourselves and I tend to enjoy it."

He smirked. "Whatever my mate wants," he said kissing her mark. He lay beside her resting a little while before starting again. Hearing her moan and scream his name was something he wanted to hear for the rest of his long life.

She sighed as he slowly moved with her again. She smirked at him. "Impatient aren't we?" she asked.

He returned her smirk with a sexy grin making her moan. "You know it," he said thrusting hard into her making her gasp.

xXxXx

Tatsuke smiled when he heard Sesshomaru's name escaping his sister's mouth in a gasp when he passed her bedroom door. "Be happy Hanayoshin. You deserve it," he said. He heard Kagome scream down the hall and smiled. He could smell the scent of sex, sweat and a familiar scent he hadn't sensed until he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He smiled lowering his head. "They'll be so surprised when they find out," he whispered.

"About what?" asked a high pitched feminine voice.

He looked ahead of him and saw Rin standing in the middle of the hall smiling at him broadly. "You and Shippou are going to have play mates," he said.

Rin squealed. She jumped into his arms. "Are we really Daddy?" she asked innocently.

He chuckled nodding. "Positive," he said. He kissed her forehead. "Let's get some sleep shall we?"

She nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the room he shared with his mate before she died. "You'll be with Daddy tonight. I want to know about everything since I've been gone," he said.

Rin yawned. She snuggled up to his body when he wrapped her in his arms. "Well, Mommy came to me in a dream," she began drawing a smile from Tatsuke even though she couldn't see it.

xXxXx

Sapphire blue orbs looked down at the courtyard from the window it peered through. A small smile crept onto her face as she watched a tall silver hair demon with a crescent moon on his forehead she knew as her brother-in-law get tackled by an equally tall golden yellow haired demoness with a heart and a cross through it on her forehead.

She giggled when a little boy with gold streaked silver hair and reddish gold eyes that had a mixture of both symbols on his forehead tackled both demons knocking them over with the help of a demon with bright red orange hair and cerulean eyes.

She shook her head as the too children mercilessly tickled the two demons only to get the same treatment in return. She sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned back into the solid chest behind her when she felt warm protective arms wrap around her waist to rest at her abdomen.

"You okay?" asked her mate.

She sighed and nodded. "We're just fine," she said patting his hand which rested over her large bulging stomach. He smiled. She smiled. "Its amazing how much as changed since the first time we met," she whispered.

He nodded. "It came and gone just like a whisper," he said closing the gap between them.

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, the final chapter!!! I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Sorry about not warning you about the lemon. Its a habit! You know what they say, old habits die hard! Well anyway, I have a new story coming up called **_Assassinated By Love_** staring **Sesshomaru and Kagome**! Sorry I have to make Inuyasha fall for Kikyo! Or should I use my own character? Suggestions please! Thankyou all for reading! R&R!!!

akemiryuu


End file.
